Powerpuff Girls Z: Overdrive
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Sequel to Bushido: Six months have past, mystery and questions at every twist and turn. The Gang meets a girl with powers like no other and the insanity to match, as they dig deeper, one thing is clear, the past is the key. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A Flashback, In the ****Azuchi-Momoyama Period, that is before the Edo Period**

A girl was sitting on the ground, watching as the other kids were playing. She held this doll in her hands. She was talking to a pale figure right next to her (which no one else could see). The kids stop there game, whispering and pointing.

"You like her too...thank you...I made her myself, mommy won't buy me any toys...thanks...wow so you were stuck by lighting...I don't like lighting." She puts her ear to her dolls' mouth, "She says her name is Mina"

One of the boys came over, snatching the doll from her, "Who are you talking? No one is there, Demon Girl. What is that?" He throws it to the other boy, who scoffs at the makeshift geisha doll.

"Give her back, that's my Mina! Please! You'll hurt her!" The girl stood up, trying to grab her doll but then the second threw it to the third.

"Does she talk to you too, YOU'RE A FREAK!" The third pushes her down and throws the doll to the first, who rips the doll apart.

"MINA!" She pushes him away, and grabs the doll, and started crying. She was kneel over, holding the doll.

"What a freak!" The three boys laughed, but the first boy stopped when she grabs his hand.

"You hurt my friend." Her voice sounded weird like two people were talking. She looks up and her eyes were black, all three boys were surrounded by complete darkness.

The figure that she was taking to but no one else could see, watched interest and astonishment glowed in its eyes as the three boys collapsed, they were being choked by these shadowy hands. She was suddenly slapped by her mother, the shadowy hands disappeared.

"WICKED CHILD! I thought I told you to never be outside," The mother dragged her by the hands, the three boys ran in terror, "WICKED CHILD! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER!"

The figure stood, watching and seeing the pure hatred in those eyes.

Him appeared by the figure, it said to Him,"I believe I may have found what I've been looking for."


	2. Tea time

**Fine, this was going to be the first chapter but I changed it**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

_"It has been six months since the dark day when monsters have fallen from the sky. Also, on this tragic day, a hero has gone missing. From what we could gather, one of our Heroes, Buttercup has gone missing. It is believe that she was stopping some sort of dangerous meteorite that would have made New Townville a new parking lot. Lets just hope she enters soon, we could sure use the extra muscle. I've just been given-" _

I forced myself awake just to see the screen shutting off. My body ached after another painful drain. She was just walking onto the platform, there was a fake background of an ocean front view.

"Well...finally you are awake, Let's have some tea...I've never had tea with other people before...mostly everyone is plotting and trying to take over and stuff. Wait...I did once had someone but...but that's in the past." She stood up, hugging a doll, with a gesture of her hand, I dropped to the floor, a snap of the fingers and a white table and some chairs appeared. A scared woman appeared, having a tray out, probably another one of her captives.

I had to blink several times because my vision was still blurry and I groaned as the monster poured me a cup of tea and place some snacks in front of me but I pushed them away. The frightened lady pick them up, an older man appeared pouring some tea into my cup, he looked so scared as well.

"Why...Are you insane? You kidnapped more people again?" I asked, "You expect us...I can't stand you sometimes! When can I go home?" I smashed both hands on the table.

She imitated a confused and hurt look but that psychotic smile came back, "Now Buttercup, this is home...but I can understand what you mean. It is boring here, we could watch more boxing or surfing." She sighed, showing that real sadness and I just melt, "No one is allow to come here, the boss made that very certain, not even the new pupils."

I sat back down, she stirred her tea and took a sip. These six months have been hell, besides the painful drains, watching my friends getting beaten up, and my home being destroyed. What made things worse...I kinda liked her and I felt really sorry for her. She wasn't completely evil, just alone, confused, and half the time insane. She must have had a real bad life, she had a scar on the right side of her face which she always tried to cover with her hair over that side.

"You made such a big fuss about monsters serving last week, have a cookie. I made them myself out of this old lady'a kitchen...too bad she tried to call the cops. I just blanked out when she called me a hoodlum. After that, we can fight or something. We must train you a little better, I think that someone has it out for you."

"Let these people go now! You're not being a good person right now. You shouldn't hold people against their will. Then we could work on your karate huh?"

Her eyes widened in childish excitement, "But first tea, drink...eat..."

"Then you could tell me more about yourself or...the others?" I asked, trying to get as much info as possible, "The tea is good though."

That was when the old man spilled her teacup into her lap, she didn't react as in screaming, she gave him this look, "Sit." She points to the chair, the old man sat down, I thought he was going to pee on himself.

"Don't, " I warned her, she had that look, "It was just an accident and you promise."

"I love the sea don't you?" She asked looking at me, she had a fake smile, I wished the boss would let us go to see it." She looked sadly out of the fake view, "**He** promise to take me one day. Do people break promises...outside of here?"

I sighed in relief, "I guess...but the better person always keeps their word." I reminded her. I was trying to still figure out an escape plan, six months and I couldn't even scratch the surface of this place, but she does. I think she even controlled this place, the creatures and even Insidious want to keep her happy. Why? I don't think I've seen her upset...much. Somehow, I have to get her to help me, especially since I don't have my belt. But how? How? She wants out, right?

I saw a shadowy hand stretching across the old man's neck.

"No! Don't!" I screamed and she broke his neck.

She looked so confused, "What? He told me to burn in hell then I just blanked out ya know...how about we think of another scene for our background or you can teach me about baseball as well?" She blinked, pointing at the body,"Where this come from?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ken ran into the lab, where Beast concentrated as hard as he could, his eyes glowed red as he placed every ounce of energy he could muster, the others stood by as they gave him their energy as well. A dark portal was starting to form.

"You can do this, you guys are almost there." The Professor encouragement, Poochie barked, cheering them on with Pom pom. With one final push, the portal finally appears. Beast grabs his bag.

"Let us come with you!" Bubbles pleaded.

"I apologize but no, I must hurry, they are using her as a battery...time can not be wasted. This is not like your adventures of time traveling. The Abyss is like a death trap...first you have to know if your powers will work because they might not, plus the monsters, and Insidious...it will be much easier if I go alone."

"Not to mention your ex girlfriend." Boomer smiled and Beast flinched at the mention of her.

"Maybe you should bring flowers." Bubbles suggested.

Butch sighed, keeping himself calm, "Beast, please...please...just bring her back...please."

"I will not return without her." He bowed but before he could leave The Professor stopped him.

"Hold on, here's her belt, and some chemical z protein drinks, new invention, just in case." The Professor placed them into his bag. Beast nodded and entered into the portal, which closes up after him.

_"I beg you, Beast...bring her back home please."_


	3. Trapped

**Continuation from the first Chapter**

The Little girl could hear her father's roar as her mother told him what had happened. The father came charging in, splashing water on the girl, and whipping her with a bamboo stick. She covered her head to protect herself as she continued to scream and cry.

"YOU HORRIBLE WICKED DEVIL CHILD! I SHALL BEAT THE DEMON OUT OF YOU!" Her father howled but the mother stopped and pleaded with him, she even covered over the girl, trying to protect her from his blows.

"That is enough!" The mother screams and the father stopped in mid air. The mother was pregnant and he didn't want to injury her. He breathe deeply as the wife hugged the little girl.

"She has already been punished. This is cruelty." The mother hugs her, kissing the little girl.

"No...we must drive the demon out of her! The whole town is a buzz with this...do you wish to be driven out of another town! You should not be traveling in your condition."

The mother didn't say anything.

"I have made arrangement with a Shinto priest, he shall expel this demon out of the child." The father stormed out and the mother continues rubbing the little girl's head.

"It's going to be ok...it is. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Beast's POV**

This place had changed so greatly, instead of just stairs and pure darkness, there was actually buildings...places...maybe settings is a better word. Why? I hid behind a white wall, just as I heard a Teke Teke sound and smelled something dead...I know to well this monster...its energy...that hunger...

"No, must stay strong." That is when I accidentally dropped the bag. The monster, which was a female looking creature with putrid flesh, ragged shirt, orange eyes and long white hair. It looked over here, I could feel those eyes. I summoned my guns, trying so hard not to succumbed to that 'hunger'. I could hear it...walking over here...making that stupid sound, the closer it got...I was drooling.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I was in her room, which she just finished creating after I told her about my room. We were watching one of her favorite movies Alice in Wonderland.

**"**The boss is coming, Hide!" She pulled me up and pushed me into her closet and closed it shut. She opens the door and this tall black figure entered. I could feel my fangs extending, I was trying to keep calm, bit...but how could I? This was the boss. Its body was pitch black...but I think it was wearing a cloak, it dragged on the floor.

"This is new?" It asked, even its voice didn't give it away, it had both female and a male voice talking at the same time.

"Oh yes, you like...ya know...how do you like my new settings...or maybe attractions might be a better word...oh do you want tea?" She tried to offer but the figure just shook its head.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing...these six months have changed you...but do not figure your job...in fact...I have another task for you..." It pulled out a crystal ball, "Someone could use a bad nightmare."

"Ok." She grabs the ball, and stares at it. That was when I moved...but I accidentally squeaked when one of those ghostly monsters appeared right in front of the closet. I hate ghosts. It looked over my way, I covered my mouth...I could sense this things' energy...I never felt so sick...and hungry...It started to walk over here...my heart was pounding as it reached from the handle. I closed, pushing myself as far back as possible. It opens the door.

"Look at what we have here?"

My heart stopped.

* * *

**Sorry for my mistake**


	4. Nightmare

Bubbles sat on the table, in her new form, she was blowing bubbles through the indigo loop blade.

"Ok, now Bubbles try it again."

Bubbles spun around with the indigo one and it seems that she teleported to the other side of the room, leaving only a trail of bubbles.

"ITS NOT FAIR WHEN DO I GET COOL POWERS AND A CUTER OUTFIT!" Blossom cried out.

Ken asked, "Maybe there's some sort of test you have to pass?"

(**This may seem like a random scene but this is really important)**

* * *

Boomer was tossing and turning again, he was taking a nap on the couch, he was breaking out in sweat.

**Boomer's POV**

I was standing in a park...I could...there was someone calling me. It was Bubbles, she was waving...I felt like I just had to follow. I was at the lake... I sighed as I placed my bag on the ground...standing on a dock.

"Where did she go?" I looked around, but she was no where to be found. I sighed looking down at the lake, it was just my imagination...she's probably with that Cody guy. She likes him...not me. I couldn't help it as that sadness crept in. I thought I heard something, I turned to see Buttercup, she was on her knees. Her hat pulled down, shielding her eyes. She was gasping...and sweating...there was this eclipse.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Boomer." She gasped in a soft raspy voice. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was hugging, "Boomer...she doesn't love you...she doesn't care..."

"Buttercup...what's wrong with you?"

"I'm so...so...Hungry!" She bites and I just started screaming, Butch was shaking me.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, still.

**(So I'm sure you know now who is responsible for giving the girls' nightmare and blocking their new powers)**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I took a deep breath as this creature, closed the closet door back...I don't know why it didn't see me not until I saw the evil smile and the black eyes on her face...she did something...somehow.

Insidious walked out of the room and I carefully came out when she nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Oh...nothing special...I just kinda made you blend into the background. They think I'm stupid." She giggled, "I fooled them good...I always had a room..I lied just to see if they would believe it and they did...I always had a room."

Ok she made less sense than usual but I did wonder why she told her boss she just made the room, she made it about six months ago when I first got here.

"You silly pumpkin head, that wasn't the boss, if it was...your eyes would have glowed red. You are crazy...that was just the new girls...I bet Him sent them." She laughed wildly holding her doll.

"HIM!" I...I didn't thing he was back...I mean...he was the...oh man my head hurts.

"Yeah, he is a ghost thingy now...because the boss doesn't want to give him a body yet." She sat in front of the portal screen again. She tilted her head as she just watching this...snappy movie of two people confessing their love for each other. I sighed, I bet he moved on by now.

_"It has been a nightmare without you...I can't stand the thought of being alone."_

I wanted to puke but then I thought...nightmares.

"Wait...it was you. I can't believe I was such an idiot...I can't believe it took...It was you!" I stood in front of the screen, I never been so mad in my life, "You were the voice in my nightmare...YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS WHOLE THING! YOU TURNED ME INTO THE LEECH!"

* * *

Normal POV

The cloak figure sighed, removing the cloak, revealing two people, one dropped off the other one's shoulder.

"All that work and nothing," One of them whined, "She was right...this was a waste of time." The one with the blue looked at its nails.

"Yes...but I'm never going to tell her that." The red one looked, noticing a figure with silver hair, shooting a monster in the head, he runs into a new weird temple, "But...looks like we're going to have some fun after all."

"Shouldn't we-" She sighed as the red one snaps.

"No, she disobeyed me...she'll just have to miss out on the fun. Let 's go." The red one touch the blue's shoulder as it pulled out a weird blade and they disappeared in a burst of dark **bubbles**.

* * *

**Ok I know this may seem a little messy but everything will clear up**.


	5. The eyes

The Professor was going through the journal, as Blossom was once again messing with Brick. Blossom tackled him to the ground but he pushes her off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screams, trying to run but Blossom grabs him by the legs, causing him to fall. Boomer was just laughing his head off.

"Oh c'mon back here, hottie...I just wanna comfort you." Blossom giggled, puckering up but Brick pushed her back into the Professor causing him to drop the Journal. Brick ran out of the room and Blossom chases him.

The Professor sighs, as he sighed picking the journal back up that was when he discovered, that the last pages were stuck together, it was strange...because...though the rest of these few secrets pages were faded, the last page was clear as day as if it was just written.

"_I'm so sorry. Love Belle."_

_"Who is Belle?" _He asked himself and just as he puts the journal down, that's when he saw this strange green notebook on his table, he grabbed it, "When did this come from?" He opens it, his eyes widened as he saw drawings...they were drawings like..maybe paint...Drawings of the Good Enough Girls from the Edo Period, and these boys, "These must be the boys from the Journal? And these girls...they look just like the Powerpuff Girls. This can't be a mere coincidence."

His eyes widened as he saw someone who...it must have been Beast...He was standing next to this girl...maybe but the face...it was messed up, like ink was spilled over it. The weirdest part was that it was only over the eyes.

* * *

A Priest stood in front of the girl, who was sitting on her knees, looking nervous. She was sitting in a star, candle were surrounding her. The Priest's assistant splashed water on her face, her parents were sitting on their knees.

"Now...under no circumstance must you interfere or step into the star," The Priest walks over to the girl, "Now close your eyes and lay back, possessed one." That was when a whole row of priests walked into the room and sat around her in a circle.

"But I'm not possessed." She said.

"Close your eyes and lay back." The Priest ordered and she did what she was told, the Priests started chanting, there was an eerie wind blew into the room, blowing out all the candles.

Him and the Mysterious cloaked figure stood and watched as the assistant splashed more water at the girl, her body started to erect forehead...she started clawing at the floor.

"This isn't good." Him looked worried as the girl's body twisted backwards as her skin got paler, she opened her mouth and this gasping noise escaped. She was clawing in the air as if someone was choking her and she was trying to fight them back. As the chanting continued, the girl's head moved in all kinds of direction until she finally stopped moving...she had a death rattle...and looked at the ceiling as if she was dead. A purple mark appeared on her forehead.

"No...this is great...those fools!" The figure laughed as the girl sat up slowly, her mother ran up to her and hugged her. The girl hugs back but her eyes were black, "I have my demon, at last. Now...my demon child had awakened."

"What? What happened? This is impossible!" The Priest stood frightened at the horrible sight, "Get away from her!"

* * *

**Back into the Abyss, Beast' POV**

I was still walking through the temple, so much has changed...the temple was actually real stone. It looks a lot like those dungeon monster games my brothers play. I stood in a front of this large room, hanging above were these chains pillars. I could feel that a portal was close by...but Buttercup was also close by as well...but someone or something else was coming close by. I pulled out my guns as they teleported right in front of me...I...I think my heart just stopped.

"Well if it isn't our little Leech?" The red one smiled wickedly.

"I am Beast now." This was bad as the red one pulled at this black light saber, "Impossible...there...you can..."

The blue one looked at the nails, sighing, "We could have had a welcome party."

"Don't worry, we can still have a party." The **red** one smirked. I felt the sting as my guns drained some of my chemical x and z energy, becoming ammo. They charged at me, I know the blue one just disappeared, but the **red** one jumps in the air, flipping backwards behind me, I rolled out of the way but blocking the **blue** one as she appeared behind me. I fired off several shots, but she dodged those but I kneed her in the stomach, and as she stumbled back, I shot right in the stomach, sending her flipping back.

"That is for your last farewell present." I said, referring to the time when I first escaped, she was the one who stabbed me in the stomach. The red one came charging at me, slashing across but I flipped backwards, firing as I landed on my feet but the red one just block my shots. I flipped out of the way just as she threw her weapon at me. I was about to fire my special shots, the light shell shot, when...

The Blue one slashes at my guns, knocking the shot, somehow she grabbed me and flips me into the air, just in time for the Red to bring her saber down. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, bracing for the attack. When all of a sudden...something knocks me back and I landed on my feet.

I opened my eyes and saw this smile.

* * *

**I wonder who it is...more fighting next chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Gangra: I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger**


	6. Battle at the temple

A figure in a purple cloak smiled as it removed the hood, and holding a stuff teddy bear with razor sharp teeth. She had lavender almond eyes, freckles and dark brown hair, her hair was cut shorter in the back, but it was longer up front, part of it hung over the right part of her face. She threw the saber back at the red one.

"Well...well...What? You want him for yourself?" The Red one sighed.

"Belle?" Beast blushed, looking shyly away, he stood up.

"What...oh yeah... Her eyes aren't dark purple anymore...the boss isn't gonna be too happy about that."

"It is you right?" Beast asked, he backed away as he saw that crazy smile.

"Now Blake and Britain, you two know he's off limits...at least until I'm finished with him, "Belle looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, "What? I'm just stating a fact, only I can hurt you...after all you did break my heart." She mocked a teary eyed expression.

"I must find someone." Beast said.

"Oh...but you're not going anywhere, I'm sure the boss won't mind knocking you back to that monster."

"Fine, Mina wants revenge for tearing off one of her eyes, don't you?" Belle talks to the teddy bear, she puts her ear to its mouth.

"Now you are in for it." Beast spins his guns around, "You and Mina agree on a truce?"

Belle giggled wildly, throwing her cloak onto the ground. She was wearing a purple tank too that stopped to her belly button, black shorts, purple fingerless gloves, black fish net leggings, and black timberlands. (**I'm not going into what Blake and Britain are wearing, except both are wearing red and blue shirts, exposing the stomach, long blue jeans and of course Blake has black flats, while Britain is wearing high heel boots, for now)**

Belle throws Mina on the floor, the teddy bear stood up, mimicking Belle, both crossed their arms into an X and bringing it down, Mina starts to glow dark as it goes up into the air. In a flash of light, a brown, medium length scythe appeared falling into her hands. She spins it around and points the flimsy looking scythe at the other two, just right behind the blade (the backside) was a teddy bear's head.

Blake charges at Belle, she just back flips dodging the saber and the side spins, slapping the scythe in her face with the back end. Britain kicks Beast, and grabs the end of the scythe while she was still in mid air and slams her against the ground with it.

In slow motion: as Blake charges at her lifting the saber over her head and about to bring it down, Belle springs back up, matching blow for blow. Then, spins kicks Blake's feet causing her to trip, she no-hand back flips out of the way just as Britain throw her blade.

Beast came rolling in, grabbing the blade and flinging it back at her but she grabs it and starts charging at him. He fires at her, but she jumps in the air, trying to slash the blade down on him. He blocks but she lands on his knee, kicking him in the stomach, back flipping, and in the blink of an eye teleport slash right through him, but it was only a cut for him.

"You've gotten stronger since last time." Britain frowned.

Blake jumps over them and side kicks Belle back. Beast jumps up, jump kicking Blake back, but Britain throws the blade again, but again he blocks it.

Belle swings her scythe, hitting Britain in the stomach and kicking her in the leg, stomach, and then face. Beast flips over Blake's swing, matching blow for blow, he spins sideways in the air, firing off several rounds causing her to stumble back. Britain jumps in, he side kicks her but she ducks. Belle jumps in with a strong punch and then a round kick to the back, sending them both flying back.

Beast fires his 'white z energy blast' shot, it misses them but explodes right behind them, causing them to fly back towards them. Belle swings her scythe, sending a dark energy blade at them and they hit the wall.

"Quickly, the closet portal is just below." Belle explained, but he stopped her.

"Wait...where is Buttercup?"

Before Belle could answer, she yelled, "Look out!" She backflips low and Beast back flips high, just as a figure in a green shirt, side kick right past them. She landed with an evil smile on her face, she was wearing black biker boots.

"You two are pathetic...you almost let them get away and right before I had my fun!" The green one yelled but popped her knuckles.

"Bonnie, you BITCH, you were watching the whole time?!" Blake screamed as the other two got up.

"So what if I was, I just can't believe you two had your asses handed to ya," The one called Bonnie laughed, "Now I hope you two are ready for a real fight, if not...too *charging at them and smashed fists onto the ground, Beast and Belle rolled out of the way* ING BAD!"


	7. Battle at the Temple: Part 2

**Ok attention Everyone: Belle is Beast's ex**

* * *

**Before the Fight**

Buttercup was going out of the room and down some stairs that twist and turned, the girl was following close behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about...I can only give people' nightmares...I didn't turn you into a Leech." She had a fake smile, "That's my twin."

Buttercup turned around and snapped, "I have been stuck in this hell hole for six months! Six freakin months! I never saw this twin...stop lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to you, we are friends." She laughed but her eyes widened and her head tilted.

"No! We ain't! Friends don't hold other friends hostages, or keep them away from their families and friends...IF YOU WANT A FRIEND SO BADLY, THEN BE ONE! TAKE ME HOME!" She yelled and the girl just looked down to the ground.

"You...You have family? And friends?" She looked a little puzzled, but then she looked saddened, but then her eyes turned black and her skin so pale, she suddenly grabs Buttercup around the throat, when she spoke, it was like two people talking, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I saved you from you miserable existence, and from your so called family and friends...Do...do you think they still care for you? Do you think that sweetheart of yours will come for you! Six months...and nothing...Pathetic little worm...Fine, you want out so bad..." She squeezed tighter, "How about a permanent way out."

Buttercup elbows her on the face several times but the girl only squeezed tighter, until all of a sudden she just lets go. Gun fire was echoing from the temple. She stumbles back, when the girl's skin turned a little darker and her eyes were at first dark purple but then they turned into a Lavender color

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, but Buttercup looked scared out of her mind, "Did I do something wrong? Buttercup...it's me Belle...what are you doing here? I can't come back not after what I did...Beast must hate me...Of course...he shouldn't have broken it off." She looked confused, she looked at Buttercup, who was trying so hard not to freak out.

"Don't you get it, he's here...I know those gun shoots anywhere, why...you shouldn't be hear...your Okaa-san must be worried...What's that Mina?" Her eyes widened as she saw a black hand print around her neck, but then she laughed, "Mina, you silly bear...of course...I did...I did...really...oh no." Belle looked stunned.

"What?" Buttercup backed away but Belle grabs her by the arms, she was crying.

"Mina told me everything...you're not the Good Enough Girls' Buttercup...I stole you...from your family and friends...you...you...must hate me. It's getting harder and harder to control these days..." She crumpled to her knees, "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry. You should go...before..it comes back...there is a portal...just ahead."

"I have to get Beast, if it really is him?"

"No, I will go...those witches better not hurt him." Belle rubbed her forehead, a dark purple mark appeared on it as she runs off.

* * *

**Back to the Fight**

Belle blinked a few times as her eyes were flickering back and forth between two colors of **dark purple** and lavender. Both her and Beast flip into the air, but just as he landed, Bonnie came charging and punches him int the face. Blake kicks Belle i the stomach, causing her to fly back and into Britain's back flip kick, she was sent flying into the air.

Beast jumps up, spin kicks Britian, shooting Blake back; and just as Bonnie's round kick came at him, he just over it, kicked her in the face. Just as she stumbles back, he lands on her back, shoots her in the back of the head, pushing him off into a backflip and into Britain in mid air. He shot her, and pushes off, propeling himself high into the air, up to one of the pillars, grabbing Belle's hand and swings her on top.

He shot an *phoenix fire* blast from his hand, causing the floor to crumble. His shook his head as his eyes flickered back to red and light purple.

"I have to get out of here...you sure she's out."

"I'm so sorry, "She touched her head, groaning in pain, "I don't have much time, its coming back."

"What did Insidious do to you?"

"It..the...exorcism..it...I'm losing contro...-Watch out!"

* * *

**Gragra-Yes, enjoy my Cliffhanger.**


	8. Battle at the Temple part 3

Back in New Townsville

Butch was skipping class again, he was just sucking on his usual lollipop as he was spray painting a cop car and slashing a car's tires.

He sighed again, in the real world, it has actually been a week since Beast left, he was going mad. He walked back into school just as Boomer and Brick were running in before him. He stopped, turning around thinking he just saw something...behind a tree.

"I can't believe how fast that fat man guy was?" Brick yelled out of breathe.

"You shouldn't have stolen his donuts then." Boomer laughed but stopped when seeing Blossom and Bubbles were crossing their arms (well Blossom was at least).

""How come you guys are outside? School isn't over yet." Bubbles asked but then the idea just hits her, "You're skipping."

Blossom slaps her forehead but she pulls Brick by the ear, "No boyfriend of mines is gonna mess up his first year of high school."

Brick pushes her away, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Boomer, go back in school, please." Bubbles smiled, Boomer just blushed and walked in.

Blossom grabbed both Brick and Butch by the ears, "As for you Butch! Just wait til I tell Buttercup...you are in for it!" She yelled, pulling them both back in. Both were screaming in pain, a figure was hiding behind a tree.

* * *

**Back to the Fight**

Belle pushes him back just as Blake was smashing her **'whip' **against the pillar, she swings in again, smacking Belle in the face, she came charging at her, elbowing her in the throat. Belle held her throat, but was kicked in the stomach, backing into Beast, who was firing at Britain, who knees him in the stomach. Half dazed, he was about to slip off the pillar, but Belle swings her scythe into Britain's loop hilt, swinging below, grabbing his hands and swinging him back onto the pillar. He blasts a *grey energy ball* from his hand. He groaned, crumbling as his eyes turned red.

He smiled, blushing,"We always did make a good team. Look out." Beast pushes her back, just as this large boulder came flying at them, the boulder cuts the pillar in half, "She has gotten stronger."

"Watch it, you stupid Bitch!" Blake yelled, she was on the same pillar.

Bonnie dusted her hands and started running towards the fallen pillar. Beast was firing at Blake, he backflipped off the pillar, but Bonnie came up from behind him and punches him in the back, sending him flying into Blake, who slams him down with the whip, he was falling down to the ground. Belle, fighting Britain, breaks through her block, grabs her and throws her down towards Beast. Britain, grabbing the dark purple loop dagger, teleported back onto the pillar and Beast falls right beside Belle.

"Can't believe that worked." Belle cheered but was uppercut in the face by Bonnie and into the air. That's when Britain came in, axe kicking her onto the pillar, Belle bounced back, Britain teleports again, kicking her again. (Bouncing her like a ball) Beast was firing at her, trying to knock the blade from her hand. Britain came up from behind him, kicked him in the back of the knee and Bonnie slams him to the ground. Belle shot a dark blast as the two, Blake swings the whip at her, but she blocks it with the scythe, and pulled Blake to her, she punches Blake's face, and double kicks her to the ground. Bonnie kicks her back, sending both her and Beast back.

Bonnie's eyes glowed green, as she spins around, with her left leg in the air, and axe kicks the pillar with all her might. The pillar breaks apart, sending them into the air, she grabs a piece of the pillar, and throws it at them. They landed right outside of the temple, where there was a narrow strip of land and an arena.

"You must get back in or the nearest portal is down below." Belle explained, out of breath, "Over the cliff."

"Over a cliff, really?" Beast stood up just as the three came charging at them. Belle, still a little out of it, was knocked onto the ground by Britain, with a kicked to the face. Blake, with the double saber now, throws it at Beast. He dodges it, but she clenches her fist and it explodes, causing him to fly into the air and she slam kick him onto the ground right next to Belle. Blake and Britian pulled them up by the arms, and slams them into each other; and then kicked in the backs just as Bonnie, slide kicks them and flips them to the other side.

Belle wipes the blood from her mouth and Beast pops his shoulder back into place.

"I like these two...normally...my 'toys' break before I'm even finished." Bonnie pops her neck.

"But you can't break them, the boss wants Belle back alive but Beast...he's anyone's game." Blake smiled.

Just as all three came charging at them, a dark figure ran past Beast and Belle, spilt kicking Blake and Britain, grabbing Bonnie by the arm, spinning her around and round kicking her in the back.

"No one is breaking anyone."


	9. Battle at the temple: part 4

"You guys ok?" The dark figure turns around.

"Buttercup...Is that you..."Beast tried to stand back up, Buttercup helped him up. Belle was looking at both of them, she looked sadly at the ground.

"The one and only...Sorry, I just couldn't leave you behind...I know your brothers would hate me if I left you behind," She laughed, the mark appeared again on her shoulder.

Beast lifted his hand, a white circle appeared, and a bag fell out, "I believe this is yours." He handed her belt and she putted it on. She lifts her hands in the air but the ring didn't show.

"What the hell?" Buttercup looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry but you were just drained of your white z energy, the Abyss' strange mist aura is the only thing sustaining you until your energy is replenished." Belle explained, with a weird smile, "I knew there was something I was forgetting."

"Just who the hell are you-" She stopped herself as she saw Bonnie, who was popping her knuckles, "Just who the hell are you...You...the museum? You? You? I don't get it?"

"Honestly, you're that slow-"

"I don't think you understand me, how could he mistake me for you...You? Gross!"

Bonnie growled but then she smile, "You want to know what he said, I said he loves you..that kissing made him realize he wants to make it work...he made it short and too the point...I love it...and he's not a bad kisser either. Can't wait to see him again, Right Beastie?" She laughed, Buttercup's eyes glowed red and her fangs came out. Belle was glowing black.

"I've been fighting my hunger for months...but I...I'll make an exception out of you." Buttercup growled popping her knuckles.

"Wait Miss Buttercup, you should not rely on the Leech's energy too much, you will hasten the transformation." Beast explained, standing next to her and pointing the pistol blades at them, them glowed, growing longer, "You must flee, now."

"And miss the fun, I don't think so?" Bonnie charged at her, Buttercup blocks her punches and kicks with her own, and both end up punching each other back. Beast was fighting Britain and Belle was fighting Blake, both knocking them back, when Bonnie came jumping in, giving another spinning kick to Beast knocking him over. Belle swings her scythe but Bonnie catches it, throwing Belle across the arena and into Blake's range.

Buttercup came in, swing kicking at Bonnie but she rolls out of the way, she jumps high above her, but Buttercup round kicks her back, then grabs her by the ankle and throws her across at Blake.

Britain teleported right in front of Buttercup, slashing her across the ankles but Beast jumps in, slashing her back. He fired at her in midair, causing her to fly into a wall. Bonnie comes in, punching both in the face but Belle shot a dark blast, causing her to stumble back.

Belle back flips dodging Blake's slashes, but before she could land, Blake spin kicks her back. Beast cartwheels, still shooting at Blake who was blocking, he jumps high into a back flip, still firing; and he finally causes Blake to stumble back just as he stomp lands on Britain. With Blake's defense down, he gives her a power house kick to the face, grabbing her arm, he climbs on top of her side and stomps her to the ground.

Buttercup jumps back, Bonnie kicks once, Buttercup jumps over it, tries a spin kick but Bonnie catches it in mid air and slams her to the ground. Buttercup back kicks her in the face but Bonnie twists her leg and throws to the other side. Bonnie kicks Beast off of Blake, and Blake jumps over to kick Belle back and Bonnie kicks Buttercup back again.

Belle's eyes glowed dark, as she jumps into the air, grabbing Bonnie around the waist with her legs, she back flips sending Bonnie flying against the arena and lands on her feet. Blake slashes at her, knocking her to the ground.

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! Buttercup screams, grabbing Blake by the shoulders and pushing her in front of her. She's kicking her in the face, twice in the stomach, axe kick up the face, axe kick down on her head; she turns to the other side, kicking her with the left leg on the knees, face again, stomach, and chest. Then she spin kicks her twice in to the air, and back flip kicks her high into the air. Buttercup nearly crumbles from exhaustion.

Belle was fighting Bonnie, who punches and kicks her back. Beast rolls in, she grabs him by the arm and flips him over. Beast springs back up and backflips onto Bonnie's back, jumping in front of her, kicking her in the face and into the air, he rolls into her just where Bonnie was going to land. She landed kinda onto of him but was held up by the guns and with a shot, sent high into the air. Belle slams her scythe right on Britain as she was about to teleport, she swings her into the air, right at the others.

"Freeze." Beast snaps his fingers and the three froze into the air, Buttercup was still breathing heavily, but she jumps up into the air and grabbing all three, flipping them to the ground just at the spell wore off.

"Dark Savage Slash." Belle's scythe grew longer, radiating a dark purple energy, in a blink of an eye, she slashes through them, knocking them over again.

"You have to go, while they are done. Knowing them, they will do something drastic." Belle gasped as the three got up.

"Time to step it up ladies." All three were glowing.

Belle giggled wildly, "I'm sorry girls, that enough fun with these two...but Mina still loves to play." She turns back to the other two, dark purple eyes were coming back, " Just go. I will hold them off." She was talking with two voices.

"Belle, come with us. We can help you, please." Beast pleaded. She looked at him but shook her head as the three glowing brighter.

"I'll bring the portal closer, it's the least I can do." She sadly smiled, she throws her scythe into the air, and in a flash, a giant Teddy Bear with the scariest grin ever came down and stood up on its own, "Mina, it's play time." She said politely and the teddy bear started charging at them. Belle had her hands in a pray position as the dark portal showed up.

"Belle?"

"Can you two just go, please?" Belle begged wildly as Mina pounds Bonnie to the ground, " Mina can't stay in that form for long and my time is running out. Beast tell my 'cousin' I'm sorry and tell Buttercup about the Leech's curse."

Buttercup had already disappear into the portal.

"I will come back for you." Beast said but just as he was about to disappear.

"Don't...just forget me...I was lost before we even met...you've got something really special there," Tears came down her eyes, "I guess...she won't hurt you like I did...*crying out loud* Maybe it was better that you did leave..."

"Belle?"

She pushes into the portal and it closes after them, Belle's eyes turned dark purple and a smile came back.

"What just happened?" She lifted her hands and Mina stops, "C'mon Mina, let's have some tea, I wonder where my friend went...huh? You said she let her go...Well...that's no fun...she was a kill joy. We'll see them again."


	10. My Belle

**In a strange place**

Belle had her knees to her chest, she was sitting in a corner of an Ancient Japanese bedroom filled with toys, when she heard the heavy foot steps and saw a shadow in front of the screen door, trying to open it, but the door was locked tight. There was a hole in the screen.

"Oh Belle...Belle," A voice giggled as it knocks on the screen, "Don't you wanna come out."

"No!" She shouted back,

"Oh C'mon Belle, I just wanna play...don't you wanna play? Isn't that what sisters do?" The female figure asked cheerfully.

Belle shook her head.

"C'mon you silly, someone wants to talk to you...the boss...ya know...it's not so bad." The voice laughs again, but this time, its voice changed into a deep tone, like two people were talking.

"Just leave me alone!"

"C'mon on out or..." The shadow moved towards the hole, where a dark purple eye stares through, but the eyes turns black, "Or you can let me in?"

"You can't come in...just please...go away...please...with caramel on toast."

**Back in the Abyss**

The female figure smiled, standing in front of the boss and Him floated (still a spirit) next to the girl.

"Sorry...she won't come out to say hello...you'll just have to play with her later." The female figure smiled again and held Mina in the air, "We should have a tea party...but Belle let our 'special' friend go...we can invite more people...of course Mina...I won't flip out...of course not." The female figure giggled, walking away.

The Grey figure sat back down, tapping its claw on the handle of its throne, The other three, Blake, Britain and Bonnie stood there bowing their heads.

"You three..." The figure hissed, Blake and Britain actually closed their eyes ready for a blast or any form of torture, "did well...I had not realized how strong you were...to take on my old Leech and Belle as well...of course...they did get away...without 'Buttercup' the hordes of our fiends will have difficult entering into their world. But still...well done you three." The figure waved its hand dismissing them.

Him spoke after the three left,"What do we do now? I can't believe that Belle girl was able to break through...overpower that demon so quickly...how?"

"I'm not surprised, she has done it before, the exorcism only gave the 'other' one more 'room'...more power...but she can still over power it, with the right motivation...this is difficult...it seems...Belle has done something very damaging...she gave them the green sketchbook."

"Oh that thing, what does it matter?" Him was sent flying back.

"You damn fool, the only reason they haven't figured out the main objective is because I let them find only what and when I need them too...it's true...the plan has strayed a little but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed...Now...just when everything was coming together...I have been searching for years for that sketchbook...it has clues...it could help the Silver One regain his memory."

"Excuse me...but Buttercup is still curs-"

"Wait a minute...I just thought of something...it could turn this whole thing around."

* * *

Buttercup and Beast landed in an alleyway close by the school.

"I'm home." Buttercup smiled but then she fell back as the red eyes disappeared, she noticed Beast's sad silence, "I don't know what's going on with that psycho girl...but..."

"Miss Buttercup, please...we must return," Beast looked sadly down at the ground, "And if you do not mind...please do not tell the others about Belle...or those girls."

"What?"

"I fear that if we expose them that it may...Listen...the fact that Insidious has not expose to us yet must mean that it is waiting for something. Exposing those three now, Insidious will have no use keeping them a secret...Belle has saved us, had we stayed...and they really fight us...I fear that we would have lost."

Buttercup just nodded, "I don't get it, the girl...this Belle...she...she wasn't the same-"

"Please Miss Buttercup, she must remain a secret as well until the time is right." Beast started crying, "But My Belle was still in there...after all this time...she was still in there...I should not have left...I should have taken her with me...I could have helped her...brought her out here...Out of Insidious' reach...but..but...now I will never see My Belle again." He burst into tears and Buttercup hugs him.

"I don't know much about her...but when...her eyes they turned lighter...that must have been her...she knew you were in trouble...she wanted to save you... She's not gone...she's in there somewhere...we'll go back there and get her."

"I wish I could believe that but you do not understand-" He blushed as Buttercup hugged him again.

"Hey, we'll get her out and teach your boss and those three a thing or two, but I won't tell anyone until you're ready...ok."

"Yes," He stood up after helping her up, he bowed, "I thank you, Miss Buttercup, I will be happy to escort you home if you like. I am sure your friends and Sensei Utonium will love to see you but I believe that bringing comfort to such a worrying family would be better."

Buttercup pushes his arm, he blushed again and rubbing it in pain, "I can't believe you're a Jojo."

"Oh is that quite a shocker, Big Brother Brick said he will teach me about jacking a car."

"What?"

"Yes...It must be a game...So...why would I play jacks with a car, would the car not be too heavy...in the Edo Period, we played with balls...maybe it is a new thing."


	11. Control

**Flashback, back to the Period**

The Priests gasped in horror as a figure laid on its side...revealing those dark purple eyes, it sat up on its knees

"Begone, Demon..." The Head Priest commanded but was slapped away by this dark hand that formed around the child. The hand reaches up for the mother by the neck and drags her to its face, looking her square in the eyes.

"Okaa-san, we finally meet face to face," It smiled, she rubbed her cheek.

**A few days later**

The Mother and Father were sitting in a room, speaking to that same Priest.

"You told me you could expel the demon...things are worst than ever...she killed two boys just the other day...ripped them to pieces...she clawed at the cook and maids...she is unpredictable...The only thing that could calm her down is my wife but that is a risk I'm not willing to take...she is pregnant."

"I made the mistake in thinking that the child had a demon inside of her."

"You think a ghost or a wraith is possessing her, she spends her time talking to someone...what if that is the real cause?"

"I shall speak to the child alone..." The Priest said. He walks out of the room, but stop as he hears the girl talking.

"You like my new doll...it's a bear...I sew it up myself...it doesn't talk yet...where is the other one...I don't know...taking a nap..."

The Priest entered a room where the girl but her eyes were lavender, was talking to...no one. She laughs and whispers to the 'person' next to her.

"Look its that Priest again. My friend and I are going to have some tea, you want some?" She asked.

"I would be honored." The Priest bowed and sat down in front of the table. A maid comes in, bringing in some snacks and tea...the maid had claw marks across her face.

"I just love green tea...don't you?"

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Maybe going home wasn't the best place to start...my parents were so teary eyes...then the cops took me down to the newly rebuilt New Townsville Police Station where they asked me the same questions for hours.

"I told you...I never the saw kidnappers...they just left me in an abandoned warehouse...ok." It was the best lie I could come up with, how do you tell the cops that you were kidnapped into another dimension.

"I'm telling you, that Butch had something to do with it!" My dad screamed nearly breaking the table.

"Who's Butch?" One of the cops asked.

"Butch Jojo...I tell ya, that little punk is trouble...We should keep him away from daughter,"My Dad started hugging me...tight.

"Can't...breathe. Let...*gasp* GO!" I was gasping for air but somehow I was able to push my dad off, in fact I sent him flying up against the wall. I saw my reflection in the soda can...I could barely see it but a red eye glared back at me, "Bathroom." I ran out of the room as quick as I can, nearly busting the bathroom door down. I looked in the mirror.

Those blood red eyes were back and so were the fangs, "Oh no! Oh no! It's ok Buttercup...just breathe."

Suddenly my fangs...they were like throbbing, that's when I heard the bathroom door open, I ran in a stall, sitting on the commode and hugging my feet up to my chest. Someone walks in, why were my teeth throbbing so much? They just walked but stopped in front of the stall...I closed my eyes shut...

"She coming back for me."

My mind was racing...but then the figure walked past my stall.

I sighed in relief, but I slowly opened the door, and was tiptoeing out when...something ring...like a bell...I looked down...and saw a keychain...a teddy bear keychain.

I just ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

The Professor was still looking through the green sketchbook, all these drawings...

"I know these are the Good Enough Girls, but these boys...and then this girl with no eyes...Maybe this could jog Beast's memory...if only..."


	12. Reunited

**Blossom's POV**

"Are you absolutely sure?" I whispered at Bubbles and she just nodded, "Why hasn't Beast told us...this is great." I looked around making sure Butch wasn't around, he was like a ninja.

"I don't know, Ken said that Beast just shut himself in a room or something. But isn't it great?" Bubbles cheered.

"WHAT THE *LOCKER SLAMMED* DID YOU SAY?!" I heard my sweetheart scream and my heart just fluttered. There was a whole bunch of kids around.

Boomer was standing in the middle of Brick and a sophomore, trying to keep the peace.

"Ah Brick...the principal said no more fights or you'll be suspended." Boomer reminded him.

He pushed Boomer aside, several tick marks appeared, "What did you just call me?"

The sophomore was cute too but My sweetie Bricky was too adorable to resist when he was angry, "I said Move it Pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak huh," Brick was about to throw a punch when Butch just appeared out of no where, sucking his lollipop.

"Brick...you must be hungry, to wanna fight someone over lame insults." Butch pulled him out of the circle, "C'mon."

That's when I just came in and hugged my sweet Prince, "You're so cute right now I can barely stand it."

He pushes me away, "You stay away from me, you psycho."

"Oh Hot Lips,"I giggled as I puckered up and that's when the warning bell rung.

"I'm outta here!" He was gone in a blink of an eye. Sophie came by and hugged Butch but he broke away. I could slap her, she needs to stop trying so hard.

As soon as school was over, and surprisingly no monster attack, Bubbles and I went over to Buttercup's apartment. Her mom lets us in, Buttercup's older brother Dave was doing push ups along with the Masked Wonder. Buttercup let us into her room...she had gotten taller maybe an inch or two but nothing else really changed.

Bubbles and I just got all teary eyed as we just hugged her and knocked her onto her bed, laughing.

"So, are you coming to high school with us?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, my parents check up on me like every half hour, it's crazy!" She sighed.

"Well...you did disappear...what exactly happened?" I asked and Buttercup looked really nervous all of a sudden.

"I...I barely know myself...I was in this dark place...but..but I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Buttercup sighed, eating a cookie, "So what's going on with you guys?"

"Well, I'm learning how to control my new powers, the Professor helped me to understand that each of my seven blades have a special ability...like the indigo one it lets me teleport."

Buttercup just started coughing and she just blushed, "That's great and Blossom?"

"Nothing yet...I don't get it, mines is Courage and Valor...but nothing...then you guys have your added powers!"

She shushed me, pointing at the door, she opens it, looks at and then closes it, "Sorry but my parents could be listening. What do you mean?"

"Well...us getting stronger of course...Bubbles just discovered that she has premonitions or these weird senses." I explained and Bubbles shrugs her shoulders.

"It's nothing too big, just that I get these weird...how do I say...feelings maybe...like at the Museum when we finally met Beast...I had the weirdest feeling like we could trust him...and then when he told me about how to summon my rainbow loopie thingies." Bubbles giggled, "But honestly...I didn't even notice until...and really hard to explain."

"But I don't have any special powers." She said.

"Hello...singing voice...people like to hear you sing...you're like...like a Siren or something."

"Siren, give me a break," Buttercup stuck her curl tongue out, but then she started blushing, "So...uh...how exactly is...everyone?"

I looked at Bubbles, "If it's about Butch, there's something we gotta tell ya."

**Normal POV**

Butch sighed as he landed in front of a big mansion, changing back into his regular clothes and ringing the door bell. He sighed just as the maid opened the door to answer it, but Princess pushes her aside, blushing like crazy.

"Oh why hello there Butch...I've been expecting you."

"Let's just get this over with. Nothing funny ok, you paid me to help you with Math and that's it."

"Oh...we don't have to start on the project just yet...ya know, we can always get to know each other a little better...Aahhh...oh Butch." She sighed lovingly wrapping her arms around him but he pushes her away. Butch was drinking a glass of milk, trying to avoid Princess' and Duchess' (who was visiting) advances.

"I'm serious...you girls act like there's no other guys in the world. I'm outta here." He stood up, but accidentally sat on the remote when Princess pulled him back down on the sofa.

The huge T.V. came on, it was on the local news channel, "_**Well...in other news after a six month disappearance, Daughter of our Local Celebrity Masked Wonder has returned home..."**_

**"**Oh I had no idea she disappeared, I thought her parents sent her to boarding school or something...huh Butch? Butch?" Princess looked around but he just vanished.

**Buttercup's POV**

I had to get Blossom and Bubbles to leave...I felt so miserable...I've been so monstrous to him...he was telling the truth...I should have known...I mean c'mon...would Butch really ask me to meet him some place but kiss another girl...and...this...everything is so messed up, what if I bite him? Drain him? I was standing on the balcony when I heard this whistle.


	13. Terror

**Back in the Abyss**

Rex was talking to the boss.

"You want me to do what?" He stepped back in almost horror, "But..but..."

_"Don't tell me you're getting a heart, Rex. It's simply...I let her out because I know how unstable she can get...we need her at her best...and she's not in her current state...This...should help...something...but you must hit it precisely...you will not have another chance." _Insidious handed Rex a gun. Rex walks away.

* * *

An Old man stretched while getting up, he slowly got up...The female figure was watching Alice in Wonderland, she was sitting between a man and a woman, they looked scared out of their minds, barely could touch the popcorn.

"I love this movie...the Mad Hatter is always my favorite, right **Okaa-san**?" The girl just smiled at her, and the woman just nodded, she looked at her husband, but he shook his head. In a red chair, close by the T.V., a dead old woman was sitting.

"Where is Grandpa? Is he playing hide and go seek...I wanna play...let's find him." The female was about to get up when the man and woman stopped her.

"No...you'll ruin the surprise, " The woman smiled and there was a ding, both sighed in relief, and she left the kitchen.

An old man was at a phone, whispering, "Yes...yes...we need help...Hurry, she has already killed." He gently hung up the phone, he jumped when he turned around, seeing the female standing there.

"What are you doing?" She acted looking really serious, it was as if all the furniture in the room created these eerie shadows that stretched out.

The man quickly covering the girl's eyes, leads her away gently, "Now you've gone and ruined the surprise, I guess we have to show you know." He pulls her towards the kitchen where the woman placed a huge chocolate cake on the table, he moves his hands and said, "Ta Da."

"Oh another chocolate cake." She clapped and sat down next to the Teddy bear, when they noticed red and blue lights flashing, "Wait...what Mina...we should leave...why? Oh he did...wow...You always did have good ears, first cake..." She was just about to eat, but she lowered the fork and puts her ears towards the Teddy Bear, "What..they would never...but..." She placed the fork down and just looked at the three.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" The woman asked nervously.

"Maybe...Mina told me something interesting, and then I just noticed something, "She cuts a piece and place it in front of the woman, "Why don't you take the first bite?"

"Oh no...chocolate wouldn't be good for the baby." The woman said.

"Fair enough, and of course...you're watching your figure, right, "She glared at the husband, but then pushed the plate in front of the old man, "Why not you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm a dia-"

"I insist...a little bite couldn't hurt," She looked at the three sadly, shaking her head and sighed, "My, my, my...I thought we were all friends...but...a delicious cake and just for me...well...I would be pleased if you didn't tell to poison me." The eerie shadows started to grow around them, "I'm sad now." Her eyes turned black.

Just outside of the house, two cop cars and an ambulance appeared.

"Are you sure it's not just some sort of prank?" One cop asked as his partner put on a bullet proof vest.

"Maybe not, but better same than sorry...the dispatcher did say armed and dangerous, and that there's a pregnant woman in there and already a dead person," The cop patted the other cop who just came out of the passager's side, "I'm sorry about this rookie, first day on the job and already-"

"It's no problem at all, " The Rookie sighed, pulling at a gun, his eyes were **blue with a yellow shaped diamond as the pupils, "**I'm ready."

**I wondered who's that?**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I heard the whistling again...just down below...It was...

I didn't mean to show how happy I was...but there was this huge smile on my face.

"Butch?" I waved, and he waved back.

"Tiger."


	14. Terror part 2

The Old Man just laughed, "What sweetie, no..."

"Mina...has told me everything...she says I should just leave...I will go," The female's lifted up her hand, "But not before you...die...you're just like that Priest...I hate you, old man."She just blanks out and a shadowy hand broke the man's neck.

She looked at the man, "You! You two and your damn tricks... you're just like daddy...he hated me too...all sweet smiles but that fear... and that hate in his eyes. He despised me..."

"Angela run!" The man screamed as the shadowy hand threw a knife at the man's chest, he fell back and she just kept stabbing and stabbing. She stood back up and saw the woman pulling out a knife and trying to go to the door.

"Okaa-san...you've always hurt me the most...you loved her but never me...Why is that Okaa-san? I could have been a good daughter...you..you...made me into this...I was so alone...and cold...at least three people cared...three...In my whole life...and you wasn't one of them! You thought I was a Monster!" The female walked towards the woman, who was crawling towards the door.

"Please...please, "The woman cried, holding her slightly swollen stomach, "Please...please..no."

"You never loved me...you mothers are all the same...you hated me so much. You don't care, so why should I?" Just as she lifted the knife in the air just as the cops busted in and just shot. The rookie with the blue eyes and yellow diamond pupils shot her in the head. There was a glow...her face was sizzling and she fell to the ground.

_"It's done."_

Later on, the woman just at the Police Station, her husband was at the hospital, barely alive.

"The fingerprints on the knife matches, but I'm still having some difficult here, you found this girl on the highway and take her home?" The cop asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but she was walking on the highway in the rain...she was beaten and abused...it just same like a nice idea. Then she killed my granny Jodi, she just snapped and broke her neck...Granny was just trying to leave and my husband's father! I don't know what that girl was...she wasn't human!"

**Coroner's Office**

"There isn't much to tell ya, no ID, she seems the age between 14 or 15..." The Coronor continues to talk but then He hung up the phone, and sat back to his paperwork. He turned as he heard this giggling.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I laughed from the balcony, and waved. He gestured me to come down.

I shook my head, "No way! No way my parents would let me come out!" I yelled as softly as possible, but he shrugged his shoulders, I don't think he could hear me that well. I pointed to the top and he just nodded.

I ran back in and out the door before my parents could say anything, "Going to the rooftop. Fresh air." I slammed the door, since we were so close to the top it was ok for me to go up there, of course...last time, Dad stopped everyone who walked by...he even took pictures and threatened anyone who wouldn't open their bags. I ran to the top, and looked around, I forgot my jacket and I was freezing...it was almost October...when I felt this arm wrapped around me, but I automatically flipped him.

"What the hell?" He stood up, rubbing his head.

"Oh...I'm sorry...well...that's what you get...I told you about that sneaking attacks." I rubbed my arms again.

"Why does everyone think I sneak around? If anyone sneaks, its Beast. He appears right next to you when you turn the lights on, you will not believe the heart attacks he causes...like that poor old lady at the grocery store...we had to get him out of there before he was charged for murder." He sighed but wrapped those arms around me, he cleared his throat, "I..I.."

"Yeah...me too. "I laughed a little as he put his forehead on mines, "How's High school?"

He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the goosebumps off my arms, "You are so stupid, sometimes, you just wanna get sick." He pulled my arms inside his jacket, still so warm.

"Why not be a gentleman and take it off?"

"Then I would be cold...that would serve no purpose...no...this is much better, don't you think?"He gave me a half smile, I glared at him and let go of the hug, rubbing my arms, I heard him sighed, "What now? I haven't seen ya in six...six months...I've been worried sick...emotions are just so draining. Can't you at least let me enjoy a hug?"

"You know...I...I was really sad..I thought..you...ya know moved on...then Blossom and Bubbles told me all the girls...even seniors hollering at you...but you weren't interested...even Princess...and Sophie all the guys wanted Sophie...but..." I started crying again, "Oh my man...why am I crying?"

He turned me around and kissed me on the forehead, "Do we really have to go through this, over and over again...you really are exhausting." He kissed me on the cheek, "How are those..you know the red eyes...the fangs?"

"I don't know, they only appeared once and I haven't talked to Beast yet...what if I stay like this for good? You're the strongest...ya know you're in danger right?"

He sighed again, "Maybe I should pick another girl?"

I punched him in the stomach, "Hey!"

He hugs me, "Now...are we official yet?"

It was my turn to torture him, "I don't know yet, I have to think about it."

"You are an evil person," He sighed heavily but he was blushing, "So I'm still on probation, huh...But we can still..." He pulled me closer to his face...we would have kissed except...

"You can still what? Huh?" My Dad smashed the door opened.


	15. Terror part 3

The Coroner turns back around to his work, he cleared his throat as he tried to ignore that giggling.

"Kathy...someone's gonna lose her job if she doesn't stop that laughing!" He yells, and the giggling stops, "Much better, thank you." He sighs finishing the last little bit of his report, he reached for his sandwich...which was gone.

He groaned in frustration, "John!" He stood up as he heard this munching...that's when he noticed that..the body was gone, "That's odd, I don't remember..." The munching was getting louder and louder. He turns around just in time to see a shadow, fading right by him.

"Who's there?" It was like all the shadows in the room were stretching out...there was this eerie chill that filled the room. He backs towards the cabinets where all the dead bodies were in, everything just goes back...except the light that hung over the body that was on the morgue table. He stood up, clearing his throat, about to hurry out of the room as he walks by the morgue table...a hand grabs his arm.

He jumps back and runs for the door...but finding it locked.

"Kathy...John...this isn't funny!" He pulls at the door, when he finally noticed that...both employees...they're stuff was gone...in front...Kathy was walking out of the door. He bangs the door hard, looking through his lab coat for the keys. He turns... the lights shuts off...except for the over the Morgue table; but it was blinking on and off.

**First Blink: Body sitting up**

The Coroner is pushing hard against the door.

**Second Blink: Feet on the floor**

"SOMEBODY! HELP!HELP!HELP!"

**Third Blink: Still having the white sheets over the body, walking slowly towards the Coroner.**

In a last attempt, he kicks the door and breaks through, he runs out, turning around and taking a deep breath, but everything was back to normal. The body was on the table...and the lights were back on.

He runs towards the door, but the white sheeted figure was standing at the entrance, when something grabs him by the leg and pulls him back into the lab. The lights go out as a figure finishing up a sandwich was in a white lab coat buttoned up and holding a teddy bear, exits out of the building and into the shadows of the night.

Back in New Townsville, Beast was sitting in a dark room, when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"I sense something...it can not be..."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I smacked my forehead, "Dad! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear that...obscene term...You dirty...dirty little monster, how dare you try and 'still do' something with my kiddo? And on the roof top and in this weather? You-" My Dad was about to tackle him but in a blink of an eye, he flips him to the ground and had him in a head lock; and my heart was jumping out of my chest.

I sigh, "I don't mind saying...you can wrestle my dad! You gotta teach me some moves sometimes."

"Hey, Wrestlings not really my thing but I guess I could show you something." He let go my dad, but Dad put him in a choke hold.

"You wanna 'show' her what? You stop trying to defile my daughter!"

"Defile! What the heck does that mean?" I asked and Butch's face was pink, I never seen him so nervous, why do I feel like I'm missing out on something. He flips my dad over and my heart flutters

"WHAT THE HELL! She put me on probation...It's not like that...WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Butch was waving his hands in the air. I couldn't help but laugh, I wonder what got him so worked up, "Gotta go, Tiger." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off, as my dad was chasing him.

"Don't call her Tiger, Tigers are dirty and foul creatures!" My Dad chased him down the stair case, I ran after them.

"Dad!" I ran down the stairs, but my dad was looking around," Dad, it's just a nickname! What's wrong with Tiger?"

"Where did he go? How dare he call you Tiger, that says it right there." My Dad stormed off. I don't get it, what's dad getting so worked up about?


	16. Meeting for the first time

**Flashback in the Edo Period**

Three girls were pushing a boy across the bridge, the cherry blossom were falling.

"What? Why me?" The boy asks, he was rubbing the back of her head.

Momo explains, "Because every time we approach, she runs away, poor thing."

"Just wait until I get my hands on those three." Okuo balls her hand into a fist, "Nothing but a bunch of bullies."

Omiya said cheerfully, "Plus, people just look at you and trust you. So go on."

As he was standing in the middle of the bridge where there was a small river. Looking down, he hears and sees someone crying. He floats down, to see a figure in purple kimono crying while sitting in the grass. The boy clears his throat and the girl quickly turns around, hugging her teddy bear.

The boy backs away, blushing, "Hello...there...huh?" He paused, not knowing what else to say as the female looked at him, "Oh...yes." His blush brightens as she stood up, she was just about to run away.

"No wait-" He grabs by the hand but accidentally falls back into the river taking her with him. The three girls up top, smack their foreheads. The girl stood up, the boy shrinks down in size as she stood over him, "I must apologize...I really did not-"

She just started laughing, wildly in fact, "What fun...you're funny...*clapping*...I like funny." She continued giggling as the Good Enough Girls floated down, "I feel better already...*she puts her ears to the teddy bear* Mina said thank for cheering me up...and she says hi...oh yes..."

While the girls looked around weirdly, the Boy bows at the teddy bear.

"Very nice to meet you Mina, my name is ?" He bowed at her too, "And what is your name?" He looks up, seeing her in his face, he jumps back and falls into the river again. The girl giggles again, as the three help him up.

"You're a funny guy...I'm Belle," She giggles and claps as her face turns a little pink, "I like you...you're better than pumpkins...and I love pumpkins."

**End of Flashback**

Beast opens his eyes, "It is strange...that I can remember that so well...except my name."

* * *

Buttercup enters back in the apartment when she bumps into her dad, who was just as shocked as her. Butch was sitting on the couch, sucking on a lollipop.

"What on earth? You have some nerve." Her dad was about to jump when her mom pats him on the back.

"Isn't this great? He wanted to spend more time with his Tiger. How cute." Her mom had hearts floating around.

Buttercup was blushing bright red as she smacks herself on the forehead, " Mom." Her brothers were making smooching sounds, she's fuming as she jumps on Dave, "I'm gonna break your legs!" She pulls them back while sitting on his back, but Butch pulls her off.

"Let me go! He's asking for it." She struggled as he sits her down right next to him, "Tater tot." She crossed her arms.

"Just watch the stupid game...c'mon I'm trying to spend some time here with my girl." He wraps his arms around her.

They were watching the game when it was interrupted by the News.

* * *

The Two cops bring the woman to the Lab, one of them turns the lights on.

"That's strange, normally Dr. Connors is in this time of the night. Now Mrs. Davis, I want to thank you for agreeing to come down here with us."

"I don't get it, I told you everything that has happened?"

"Mam, I do apologize, this is just procedure, we just have to make sure that this is the person that attacked you. That way, we could proceed from there." The Detective explained. There was a light flicking in front of a window. The Detectives looked through the window and saw Dr. Connors laying on the Morgue table with his jacket gone and the white sheet covering over him.

"Doc!" They both scream and run into the room, Dr. Connors just groaned

"We need a bus here!" The detective yelled through his walkie talkie.

Dr. Connors groaned, "She's...survived...it's impossible...she's survived."


	17. Chapter 17

A Security Guard recieved a possible burgulary alarm at the Cityville's Mall.

"Don't worry Marv, I'm sure its just another falsie...you know these store owners are too cheap to get th- Hold on Marv. I think..."

Marvin was sitting at the security camera, watching as his partner was standing in front of the Hot Topic, when...this shadow just suddenly...it looks almost as if it pulls him in.

Marvin talks into his walkie talkie, "Murray...Murray?" But all there was is static.

Marvin grabs his flashlight and his gun and quickly walks towards the Hot Topic shop, he walks in...the shop was in...disarray...clothes everywhere and Murray no where to be found.

* * *

Brick was sitting on the couch as he was watching the game, he turns around and jumps to see Blossom behind him.

"Oh hello there, sweetie. I hope you didn't forget about our little project." She tries to hug him, but he just sits up and lets her fall on the couch, "Oh we're playing **keep away** again...I love that game...because of the reward." She laughs, getting up, she had hearts in her eyes again.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU GET IN? That project isn't done for at least a month." Brick backs away on the couch as Blossom was crawling closer to him.

"Well, it's better to start early don't you think, I'm so glad we could spread some extra time together." She sighs.

"I'm gonna flush Mr. Huggins' wig down the toilet this time, I know he assign me to you on purpose." He crossed his arms, but Blossom laughs.

"You red hot Devil, I asked him...besides all this crime fighting and everything else...we've been nelegecting each other...not a good sign...cookie?" She pulls out a bag.

"I don't like sweets." He crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, "She sighs lovingly as the hearts appeared in her eyes again, "You're looking pretty sweet yourself, how about before we start...a kiss..." She giggled, suddenly grabbing him.

"BLOSSOM! KNOCK IT OFF! No!" Brick pushes away but Blossom just overpowers him, "I said stop!"

"You know I love it when you play hard to get...makes this more fun." Blossom was inches away when...

"Excuse me." A voice said behind them, causing them both to jump, it was Beast, blushing as bright red as ever, "I must apologize...but I would like to see the people on the magical stage...how do I turn it on?" He asked holding the remote.

Blossom shrugs her shoulders, still holding Brick in a choke hold, and grabbing the remote, she pushes a button and the T.V. turns on.

He bows and said, "Thank you so very much, Miss Blossom." He sits in front of the T.V.

"Now, where were we." Blossom giggles.

"_Here on Cityville's suburbans, we are standing in a scene of not only horrible but gruesome murders, it seems that a couple took in a child who was walking on a highway, home but this act of good will quickly turns south as the child murders the wife, grandmother, and her husband's father in the strangest of ways. Though both bodies had no signs of fingerprints, their necks broken in the most strangest of ways. The child stabs the husband who is now in Intensive Care...wait..."_The News Reporter has her hands in her ear, "_I've just recieved word...that...to we have a wanted girl? A Girl...it seems that the suspect has escaped after a...a what? Impossible...After a shot to the head...suspect is considered very dangerous...we have a drawing here..."_

As the T.V. shows the drawing, both Beast's and Buttercup's eyes widened.

"No." Beast covers his mouth and backs away, looking paler than ever.

Boomer walked into the room just in time to be knocked over by Beast.

"I apologize Little Brother, "He helps him up, the Professor, Poochie, and Ken walked into the room, Beast's eyes widens again as he saw the green sketchbook, "Where did you get that?"

"Beast...we need to talk." The Professor said, that's when he saw the wanted poster, he flips through the delicate ink drawings, "It can't be...there's...Beast...who is this girl." He showed him and anyone in the room of the drawing...even though the eyes were blacked out, the resemblance was still there.

Beast looks away, "I am really sorry...but I can not tell you...I just started rem- I beg for your forgiveness...but there is little I can tell you...even now...I barely understand myself."

"Beast! This is important...this involves the past...something happened that you're not telling us...I know you don't remember much...but this girl...she might be able to fill us in...on what's going on here. Is there anything...anything at all you can tell us?"

That's when the Mayor came on the screen.

"We have a big situation...another wave of attacks."

**Back in the Abyss**

Rex bowed, "My Liege, I beg your forgiveness please, she survived...but I could go back and finish the job."

"Finish the job...what are you talking about? You've done well, do you not seen what you've done." It pointed at the screen, showing the Coroner in the ambulance, "Noticed anything?"

Echidna appeared, "Yeah, she didn't kill him."

"Exactly, proof that it worked. Now...we need her..to go a certain direction...Echidna...send in the **Slenders**."

"Of course." Echidna walked away, Blake, Britian, and Bonnie stood there.

Bonnie growled, "Where are we gonna have so more fun...I'm ready for round two."

The Boss turns around, "Of course...but only at the right moment...don't you want to give them the element of surprise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Somewhere in an unknown place and this is a Flashback**

Belle was covering up her ears, as there was screaming...

"Angela Run!" A man yells.

"No...please...no...no.." A woman begs for her life, Belle was getting up, walking towards the closed door as the female figure paused...when all of a sudden, a bullet goes through the first head, the female was sent flying back towards the door, she faded through the door, and the bullet hits Belle in the head. She collapses on the ground.

She finally opens her eyes...her **stomach** hurt as she like she was about to throw up but other than that everything else was fine. At the Lab, her eyes opened up underneath the sheets.

**Present**

In Cityville's mall, Marvin runs back into the office, about to call the actually cops...his partner completely vanished...and the store was a mess.

That's when he noticed that the security camera was replaying the part when Murray is standing in front of a shop...and this shadow...comes out and it seems to pull him in, he sat back in horror as he noticed that the camera started to getting all staticky as this dark figure walks out...and how...it seems to walk past the cameras when...all of a sudden...the camera darkens...and these pair of eyes stares directly into the camera. The guard backs away...as a shadow stretches out of the camera...and towards the guard...he runs out the door and slams it shut. He backs away slowly as he saw these hands touching the door's window and He locked the door.

He quickly hid under a desk, he used a small mirror to look at the window...there was a face...staring right at him. He was taking several deep breaths...talking on the walkie talkie, calling for back up...when he suddenly saw that walkie talkie number 1 (Murray's) was beeping.

"Murray...Murray? Where have you-"

"98...99...100...Ready you're not...here I come!" A girl's voice giggled wildly. He used the mirror again to see the door, the person was gone, he heard this thump just above him and his heart just stopped.

He saw these pair of hands at the edge, "Come out...come out...where ever you are..." There was another laugh, and the head hangs upside down, "Ha...Found you..."

There was a scream

**Boomer's POV**

I was sent flying into a building, I shook his head.

"Ouch...Damn, that thing packs one hell of a punch." I flew back up in the air, smacking the monster with an explosive ball. Bubbles, in her new form, blew an icy kiss, and frozen bubbles flew out, slamming this dark gorilla with red eyes and a skull mask into a car.

"You ok?" She asked as she lifted her hands in the air just in time when the gorilla came jumping on her, blocking the attack, "Please stop, Mr. Gorilla...I don't want to hurt you...why not be a good little monkey and go back to the Zoo." She jumps back and runs around in a circle, with a spin the red loop blade came into her hand and she slashes at the gorilla. I couldn't help but sigh as I watched in amazement. She has gotten so much stronger, I was so surprised when we started to fight crime again... It was like we were on the same level now.

I slammed my bat onto the ground, sending an energy wave right at the gorilla.

"Lets finish this thing off, ready for our combo, "I smiled and she smiled back.

"Ok...ready when you are." She nodded, she stood with feet apart, her hand in the air, as the violet loop blade floated into it. Boomer throws the explosives into the air just as Bubbles throws her blade right in front of the gorilla, it flashes as it creates this whole ray of bubbles, shooting up in the air and absorb the explosives. She took a deep breath as the blue one appeared, she blows through the loop, ice flies out, freezing the bubbles. I took a deep breath of my own, as the frozen balls slowly lifted above my head and Bubbles held up the rest.

"Sorry Mr. Gorilla." With one air punch from both of us, the frozen balls flew at the Gorilla, exploding it on the spot. It dissolves on the spot, "Yeah, we did it!" Bubbles cheered hugging me, my heart was skipping now.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry guys, wish I could help but my parents check in me like every 30 minutes...there's no way I could get out. Sorry." Buttercup sighed.

"It's ok...but we're glad you're back, don't worry...I'm sure in no time you'll be kicking some bad guy back. We do have a question...this sketchbook had just appeared..."

There was a knock, it was her mom.

"Sweetie, you ok in there?"

"Yes mom, just a second," She turned back to her compact, "Sorry guys I've gotta go." She closes the compact.

Ken and The Professor just sighed while Poochie was clapping.

"Amazing, Bubbles' and Boomer's training has really paid off...you just miss the combo...I can't wait to see Blossom's and Buttercup's transformation, as long as Buttercup doesn't turn into that scary thing again." Poochie shivered.

"We need another crack at Beast...he looked very shock about this sketchbook as if...it wasn't suppose to exist...plus now that I told a look in it...these boys...do they remind of someone."

Ken took a look and gasped, "You're right Dad, they kinda remind me of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but who are they?"

"I don't know but what i do know is that...in order to find out about this Insidious' goal...we must live to the past...

A hooded figure walks through the Cityville's outskirts as it begins to snow. It looks up at the sky, in amazement...when all of a sudden, it hears...roaring...and these shadows surrounding it. As the monsters cut it off, it turns to run in the other direction...towards New Townsville


	19. What he knows

The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and The Professor were talking alone were Ken came in, looking at the sketchbook.

Ken sighed, he didn't noticed The Mayor and Ms. Bellum standing there, "These most be the boys from the Sensei's Journal, but this is getting so frustrating, it's like the more we find out, the more questions appear instead of answers. Dad we really should try and ask Beast again. He-" Ken put the book down finally noticing them, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Wait a minute...That new rowdy ruff...that silver haired one...knows something about this. We have to talk to him, he may be able to stop those attacks

"Hold it, Mayor, " The Professor stops him, "I think its best if we should wait until he is ready."

"What? Have you seen it out there? Its like a nightmare, we need answers or at least something." Ms. Bellum nodded.

Ken cleared his throat, "MR. Mayor, Ms. Bellum...you don't understand Beast is extremely shy...for these six months...we've pushed him gently...if we push him too hard...we may just shut down completely or worse...he is half monster, he may just attack."

"Hold on, hold on, "The Mayor sighed, "He's half monster? Just what is he anyways?"

"Well Mayor, we barely scratched the surface...from what we've been able to gather, Beast's DNA is exactly like the boys, he is their brother alright but his DNA, was mutated into it. He is actually about 164 years old-"

"What?" Both the Mayor and Ms. Bellum yelled.

The Professor continued, "Yes, he's 14 years old but he was born in the Edo Period, which would explain why, unlike his brothers...he has dark chemical x in his DNA, but when he was merged with the light chemical z of the third Rowdy Ruff, because Original four were created, "The Professor stopped when he saw that he lost the two, "I know, believe me it's difficult to explain, we are dealing with something far beyond us but we do have a trump card, Beast. His past is the key...and now..."

"Now, we may discover that there is someone else. Look at this," Ken showed them the sketchbook, "We think that this girl may have the answer-"

"She looks familiar, wasn't she on the...wait...the murders...on the Cityville's News!" Ms. Bellum gasped.

"We're not sure, the resemblance is strong but we really don't know." The Professor shook his head.

"But you are sure he knows something," The Mayor looked serious as the Professor nodded, "Then I have no choice..."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I've been trying to convince my parents that maybe it was time I go back to school...but they both started crying and I didn't have the heart to continue. That's when I heard this knock and Dave called me.

"Buttercup, you have a pretty friend at the door, " My Brother yelled, I came into to see him winking at...at...Beast. Beast's face was like wild fire red from the embarrassment. Don't get me wrong, no one could beat Butch in the good looks department but maybe Beast...he was just pretty...and just looked girly with those light purple eyes, that long silver spiky hair, the pure milky white skin and his petite and somewhat frail figure, I mean Butch looked delicate but he did have some definition; and don't let me get started on those clothes...the long sleeve shirt, the black jeans, the white moccasins, and that choker necklace. Just like I get confused as a boy, he was...as a girl. I guess that's why it was so easy to like him.

"Sorry about that." I said as we walked up to the roof top, he breathe in the cold wind.

"It is fine, I am use to it," He looked down sadly and I just hugged him.

"Thank you...so much...You brought me back home...but how are you holding up?" I asked. He wiped a tear away.

"I must apologize for not coming sooner, its just that," He paused, I saw him sighing, "You know...when I first saw you...I could not help but you see...you two just...Never mind, it is not important. I shall be fine, it is you, I am concerned for. I have something to tell you, You are cursed."


	20. Leech's Curse

_**Sorry, I couldn't help it, all the reviews just energized me, good thing to because I was stuck.**_

_**The first part is kinda a flashback**_

**Boomer's POV**

Beast was sitting in a room, it kinda reminded me of that time we were in that interrogation room at the police station before blowing it up. He was being interrogated by the Cityville's sheriff, who was a general in the army.

At first, the general, he was in sitting in front of Beast, was calm but Beast wouldn't say a word, he just seem to shrink down in size and the General was really losing his patience. Brick was tapping his foot in irritation.

"Listen Beast, " The General placed that old sketchbook down, "We need to know who is this?" He was pointing at something.

Beast was blushing and looking down at his hands, "I must apologize-" He was shivering as the General slammed his fist to the table.

"Mr. Mayor, you have to stop this." The Professor asked.

"Please Mr. Mayor, Beast looks like he's going to fall apart." Bubbles agreed and Brick, Blossom, and even Butch was getting madder by the second, even I was getting pissed.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIZES," He pulled out some pictures of his own, "Let me show you something, "He lifts a picture in his face, "This was Bob Davis, father of Mark Davis, he was happy...overjoyed...he was going to be a grandfather...his neck was broken. You look at it!"

"You better stop him." Brick threatened, his eyes glowed red, "Now."

"This was Joyce Morrow, Granny Jojo, you see this...her head was turned all the way...all the way...she is still laying like that, "He snarled, putting the picture in his face, "Mrs. Davis said, that she was killed...because she looked at her funny...an elderly woman...and you want to protect her! I should charge you for these murders myself!"

Beast's nose started to bleed, "All I can say is that I made a promise...and that I do not remember so much."

I busted down the door, grabbing Beast's hand and pulling him out, " C'mon Beast, let's get you out of here." I pulled him out of the room, the General tried to stop us but I heard what sounded like a punch.

"I must go, thank you little brother."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"What?" I asked, "I always thought...it could be pulled out or something...but...It's a curse? Are you sure?"

"Yes, The Leech's curse...you have what I hope is a year...before...you will be like this forever."

"Like what forever, like you?" I could barely breathe, "What do you mean you hope its a year?"

"Well, since you were fully merged with the...No...I should go back further, you were cursed...just like I was...but I bit you on the neck, the darkness from that bite created a new Leech...which took control of you...but at the lake...and Boomer-"

I turned around, I didn't want to hear that part, that I almost killed Boomer, Beast picked it up instantly.

"I apologize, I shot you in the back...I didn't know it was you, you two separated."

"In the alley, after it attacked Mojo...and it came at me. It showed me its face, and I saw...," I shook my head, " What did you mean you hope I have a year?"

"That is what I hope, in the Abyss, time is at a standstill almost. So, it could be that your curse timer could have just started when you left."

"I've only had one incident-"

Beast turned around and grabbed me, "Listen to me, you must never give in...to that hungry...it hastens the transformation, you must never use the Leech's abilities either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you not recall at the Temple in the Abyss, how you did all that even though you could not transform, you tapped into it, but since you only had one incident, hopefully, it has not hasten the transformation. Of course, I'm still not sure...you could only have six months left."

"How can I find out? How can I stop this?" I grabbed him.

"Miss Buttercup, I am the result of not breaking the curse."

"But...But you're fine, right?" I asked him, my heart sunk as I saw his side glance, "Right? Ok..." I took a deep breath.

"Fortune has smiled on you though, the one who cast the curse...is out."

My eyes widened, "Belle, so she did do this to me? I thought as much and she acted-"

"Miss Buttercup, she did and at the same time she did not." His eyes widened and he shut his mouth tight with a blush.

"What? Beast, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I must be going, I shall find her, I know you do not have much of it but it could take some time."

"I'm coming too."

"No, please Miss Buttercup, your parents will be worried sick...plus she has killed all those people...you would make no difference to her...but...but Belle will never let her hurt me." Beast's eyes glowed red as he stood on the edge, "And please...you must be careful, Insidious is not done with you yet."

He jumps off the roof, I ran to the edge, looking down, he disappeared. He was right...my parents would go out of their minds but...I had to find her...I walked back into the apartment, and I had to think of some sort of plan...

* * *

**Beast's POV**

I was walking through the woods, looking up at the sky as snow begin to fall.

_Snow_

My head started hurting, as flashes came back into my head. It felt as though everything was spinning, and somehow I was on the ground, looking up at the snow.

I could see the shadows...the images as if they were in front of me...

_Belle and Omiya were spinning around in the snow, all of them were having a snow ball fight, the boys vs the girls...I was hiding behind a tree...Belle jumped behind me scaring me. She giggled wildly._

_"Mina does not like to play?" I asked._

_"No...plus she wants to make it fair...she said you should play...C'mon Pumpkin," She pulls him into the snowball fight, "C'mon Pumpkin! Have fun out of your shell._"

I rubbed my head as the images faded, that's when I heard the cracking...I sniffed into the hair, someone was behind me...I summoned my guns and turned around, ready to fire.

"It's me," The voice yelled.

"Oh I am sorry, what are you doing here?"


	21. Walk through the woods

**Boomer's POV**

I smiled nervously as Beast's barrels as he pointed it away from my face and he pulls me up.

"Sorry, I followed you, we just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"We?"

"Oh well, Brick was gonna come but...he's probably still fighting the General."

"But how did you know where I was...you were at Miss Buttercup's place as well?"

I nervously nodded, "I wasn't try to spy or anything, just wanted to make sure you were ok, since you came back, you...just seem sad."

"You will not tell about the Leech's Curse?"

"Listen, I'm no good at keeping secrets but...but...I will try...I'll just say I'm in the middle of solving a mystery...which is kinda true." I smiled, he nodded and smiled back but walks on, I cleared my throat. I know Beast wouldn't hurt me...but...after nearly being killed I just get nervous and those nightmares.

"You are coming? I thought you would be nervous being alone with a Leech...after what happened." He asked, then he turns back to me, "You have not visit Miss Buttercup yet, are you still scared of her?"

"It's stupid, I forgive her...I know she wasn't in the right state of mind, but it's like knowing that she's back...Butch is happy but...I've never been so on edge."

"It is fear, you are afraid Little Brother, and I understand that."

"I have this weird feeling that something big is gonna happen, and I'm scared that...that..."

"Little Brother, Fear does not make you less of a person unless you let it. Look at Miss Blossom, she is terrorified by the Leech, but she went to Miss Buttercup's home. We all have fears but by facing them...we unlock our true potential."

I sighed, still following him," I guess."

"My dearest Little Brother, even with this fear...that is not your biggest concern, I have seen the way you have looked at her, at the hospital those months again, and now.

I sighed again, I hate how Beast could just pick up on things like that, I mean I do that too but I time it right, "It...it doesn't matter, she loves someone else...and...and I...It feels..."

He stops and I saw that gleam in his eyes, "Your heart is in pain. It feels as though someone has crushed the very air from your lungs...I believe it is more painful than dying sometimes." He blushed as he blinked back.

"Has it happened to you?"

"Maybe it has...but the thing I do remember was when I had to break it off...but I caused the pain as well...I saw it in someone else's eyes-."He suddenly sniffs in the air and shushed me, "I do not wish to alarm you but...but we are being followed."

My bat materialized, thats when I heard branches breaking around us. My heart was pounding up into my throat, I was looking around. The noises...the heavy breathing...if I had hair on the back on my neck...I know it would be standing up at least five feet tall. I was looking from side to side, I could hear it but I couldn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"Oh no...Spider Trees or Slenders...as they are called, elite monsters. Do not let their name fool you...They are extremely dangerous."

"How do you know that there's more than one?" I jumped as I noticed a skinny tree trunk was missing, "Oh Beast...

"They travel in packs...they steal people, devouring them until there is nothing left but the clothes and sometimes not even those are left."

My heart was pounding in my ears, "Are they invisible?"

"Nope, just pretty tall, "Beast looked up and I wished I never did. We were standing underneath this...this...There was this naked man body but he had nothing...no body parts...not even a face...or so I thought until it lifts its hands up in front of us...it had eyes...in its hands, those black eyes staring right at us. It had these spider like legs hanging out of its back, looking like tree trunks. Then...its stomach just spilt open revealing a wide mouth with several rows of teeth.

I think I just peed on myself...I really don't remember...

"That would be so cool if it wasn't drooling..." I whispered.

"Indeed."


	22. Battle in the woods

**Back to the Period before the Edo Period**

The Priest was sipping some of the tea, which the girl carefully.

"My dear child, just who were you talking too before I came in?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know...I just call it Boss, I don't know if it's a sir or a madam."

The Priest stops sipping as his glance widened, "Is that friend here now?"

She shook her head, "Nope, it and that funny guy in a dress are gone but they'll be back, they keep me company since new Mina doesn't talk now."

"What do these friends tell you?"

"Nothing much...Except I'm really special..that thanks to some dark light...and that's why people don't like me...but they gave me a new friend...We should have more tea! Oh...you should have some of my honey..." She giggled wildly, pulling out a weird jar the closet, "I like honey...on toast...bees give me honey and I mixed it with pumpkin." She pulls a slice of bread and poured honey on it, giving it to the Priest.

He took a bite and his eyes widened, "This is delicious."

"You see...I talk to the bees...people think I'm crazy but the honey is super sweet...even my new friend likes it.

"Yes of course, dear child you have a talent...why don't you tell me about this other friend. What does this new friend look like?"

The girl just suddenly started laughing, "Right behind you."

The Priest felt this cold chill down his spine, as he saw feet in the side of his glance, as he slowly turned his head, he noticed that the figure was black (shadowy black). As he looked up, he could see no descriptions just this black body...and looking down at him...were these dark purple eyes.

The parents were in another room when the Priest burst into the room.

**Boomer's POV**

Thank goodness for Beast's charm...or seal...whatever it was...it saved us. He just touches that thing's leg with it and just sizzled and screaming in pain.

"We must flee...they travel in packs." Beast transformed into a wolf and ran, I flew behind him. I could now hear heavy footsteps from all around us. My chest was starting to hurt as the mark was appearing, glowing through my clothes. I flew backwards and lifted up my hands, letting the explosions just fly out of my hands.

The explosion just knocked me onto my back. I got up, I looked around...I was at the Dock. I don't know what happened...my breathing just went shallow...I never felt so terrified in my life, Brick was nothing to the coldness in my spine, to the knot in the back of my throat, or my heart hammering through my rib cage.

Bubbles grabs his hand.

"C'mon Boomer." She laughs but then disappears when they were in the woods...he was at the lake. **(Of course I'll go a little more into detail about that)**

I was looking out at the lake...I was so sad...

"_Boomer_."

"Bubbles...you love him don't you?" I sighed, my chest was in pain, just as the sun was darkening.

I heard this bump...I turned to see Buttercup on the ground, her hat covered up her eyes but she was breathing heavily.

"Buttercup, you ok?" I ran over towards her, she was reaching out for me, I pulled her up and she just...she just...but what happened next...

"_Boomer wake up."_

The pain...the pain was just too much...I finally came back just to see a Slender right behind me.

"_Stop." _Beast said and the Slender froze right as it was about to jump me. I smacked it in the face with the bat, a blue energy flew out, sending the thing flying back but about five more came at us. Beast looked exhausted, he was about to collapsed but I caught him, "I apologize...my element is a very draining one."

"Beast...Beast...You have to-"

He shook his head quickly, "I will not feed, I have done well...I have done well..." Beast forced himself up, "I will buy some time while you fle-"

"Don't pull that shit on me, we're brothers...and we've gotta stick together."

We were surrounded, Beast summoned his guns, they started to get longer and I could see him stumble back a little and breaking into a sweat.

"_Sonic Boom."_ I slammed my bat onto the ground, this wave of blue energy came out and just sending some of the monsters.

Beast fired off some shots, but still knocked to the ground, A slender was about to jump on him when...

"I don't think so!" A voice screamed and it was slammed to the ground, my heart stops again as that cold fear came back in one shiver. I held my chest...as it was throbbing.

"Buttercup?" I gulped as she stomps on the next Slender and throws it into a tree. She looked over at my direction.

"Boomer...I...I..."She was blushing bright red, but then her eyes widened and she threw her hammer towards me yelling, "Duck!"

I did and the Hammer smacks a Slender square in the face. Beast stood up and started firing again, the Slenders did back away from his shots.

He combines the guns together, in this bright light, the pistols blades became one long gun blade, "By me some time, please." He asked as he was glowing white, his red glowed red and his fangs extended further out. As the Slenders started gathering around us. Buttercup and I slammed both of our weapons to the ground, creating this huge sonic wave, just as one Slender came at us, we both rolled out of the way, Buttercup was...I forgot how great a fighter she is. She was aiming for the Slenders branches breaking them. Her Hammer extended, she spins around dodging their attacks but at the same time, swinging her hammer about, breaking each of their tree like legs. I jumped over one Slender and stomped it to the ground, then flipping over one sending my explosives down on it.

"Remove yourself, "Beast said, Beast was never much of a screamer, he was glowing brighter as he pulled the gun blade up at the Slenders, "Meteor's Blast." This large, grey energy ball was shot, it was like its the very energy had its own gravitational pull. I had to hold on to a tree. The explosion was so intense, I covered my eyes.

"You did it!" I cheered as the Slenders dissolved, but I turned to see Beast on the ground, unconscious, "Beast wake up!"

"Guys, We have company!" Buttercup yelled as the red eyed dark wolves just appeared behind the trees, Buttercup stumbling back, covering her nose, "So...much...energy...so hungry...no...must...fight." Her eyes were flickering back and forth, between red and green.

"Oh no, Beast wake up, please!" I shook him, the wolves came charging at us when...

"Off limits." I had this voice said.


	23. Blossom's Courage and Valor

**Eariler, at the high school**

Blossom was out of breath as she was huffing and puffing, on the track inside the gym.

"Blossom c'mon, you have to finish or you fail." Bubbles said. Butch stops right next to them, he was just walking, not even caring if he passes or not.

"I can't take another step. I...didn't...realize...I was...out of shape." Blossom looked like she was about to pass out.

"If Blossom fails, she'll never get to go to the Halloween Fair." Bubbles sighed, "What do we do?"

"We?" Butch sighed as Bubbles gave him that teary eyed look, he sighs, "Honestly, I don't know why you should care...but...I guess...the key in motivation."

"Huh? How is that going to help us now?" Bubbles asked.

"Watch and learn," Butch looks around and sees Brick, already done, about to get in another fist fight with a junior this time, "Is that Brick?"

Blossom shoots up, "Where? Where's my little red hot pepper?" She looks around, she had these huge hearts in her eyes and her tongue hanging out as she saw Brick, "THERE'S MY RED HOT PEPPER!"

She started running top speed right at him, Brick had his back turned when he noticed the floor was shaking, he turns around and sees Blossom running right towards him, with hearts in her eyes.

"OH CRAP!" Brick screams runs away top speed.

"COME BACK, LOVER BOY! I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Blossom laughs, hearts floating above her head, She was actually did at least five laps in three minutes that the coach had make sure the stop watch wasn't broken.

"Shouldn't we stop her now?" Bubbles asked.

Butch shake his head, "Nope."

"Oh...have you seen Boomer today, I hope he's not skipping."

"So what if he is, besides he wanted to check on Beast after what happened this morning. Of course, there could be another reason why he didn't want to show." Butch looked at her.

"I wonder what?" Bubbles looked confused.

Butch just sighed, "Oh man...never mind."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blossom continues to chase him, finally tackling to the ground, she was hugging him. He pushes her off, but just as he was trying to run, she grabs him by the legs, causing him to fall. She pulls him back to her, she was rubbing the back of his hat, "Now, I have something for you." She started puckering up, Brick pushes her away and runs out of the gym. Blossom sits there, her heart pounding clear out of her chest, the mark on her stomach was glowing brightly through her clothes.

""What a guy." She sighs lovingly.

Blossom's clothes were changing between the other Blossom's clothes (you know halter top with arm sleeves, short skirt with ruffles, leggings that stopped at her knees but she was had a heart appearing in the middle of her halter top, revealing her belly button). (**Just as Bubbles' new transformation has a circle right around her belly button)**

"Blossom!" Bubbles gasped yelled, quickly pushing her into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Bubbles sighs, she and Blossom walks out of Buttercup's apartment. They wasn't able to see her today because her mom told them that she was sick and couldn't be disturbed.

Blossom has stars in her eyes, holding a cake but was starting to eat it, "I can't believe...

"I know, Buttercup was feeling sick, I hope she's not coming down with something." Bubbles looks up at the snow as it falls.

"No not that, I was transforming...I was so close...ok if I'm Courage and Valor...maybe I was brave because of how I show my feeling for my Red Hot Pepper...soon...I'll be able to go to the next level. Maybe my Bricky is the key."

"Maybe?" Bubbles just shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of boys, So how are you and Cody?" Blossom elbows her and Bubbles' face just turns red.

"Oh it's fine...we've just been hanging out and stuff...but he really is a super nice guy."

"Yeah..but..." Blossom stops in place, Bubbles turns around and looks at her," What about Boomer?"

"What about Boomer?" Bubbles' face turns dark cherry.

"Ya know...Its just that...a while ago...I just had that feeling that you...you..and him, ya know?"

Bubbles looked at the ground, "I don't know...I thought...I thought there was something there but he's been avoiding me...I think he likes someone else."

Blossom gasped, "No way! You gotta find out."

Bubbles shook her head, "No...it's ok...it's not like...there was really something...plus it really wouldn't be right."

"You're right..first things first, we still gotta know about Buttercup and Butch, we don't know how they met yet and that's driving me crazy but on the other hand, I'm so glad she's back...he actually started smiling..it was super cute." Blossom cheered, "Of course, not as adorable as my Sweet Brick."

That's when Randy (the prankster) came out of the corner and bumps into Blossom.

His face was bright red as he waved, "Oh Blossom...hey...long time no see."

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

There was this...cloaked figure standing right in front of us...the wolves backed away...slowly as if trying to figure out if they should attack or not. The figure was wearing a dark purple hooded cloak. The figure removed the hood, she had short dark brown hair in the back and longer in the front.

As one wolf comes charging at her, she jumps over it, stomping it to the ground, and front flips over another wolf and stood in front of them and us, the front part of her hair covered the right part of her face, but I could see something like a scar... she pushes the cloak back, showing her clothes. She looked hot, especially with those almond shape eyes, not to mention a darker tan and these brown freckles.

She was wearing a purple shirt that stopped to her belly, the shirt said: _Go ahead, make my day. _She was wearing black shorts, with a silver spike belt, black fish net leggings, and black combat boots, that seemed too big for her.

At first, the wolves charged at her, suddenly, she lifts up her hand and this large shadowy hand comes up...from her shadow.

"I said...off limits...


	24. Dark Oblivion

**Butch's POV**

I rubbed my eyes, as I just felt so tired all of a sudden...I just sat back on a bed and just closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was in a dark place...it was weird...I was standing on this plate...it was strange...it was green and there were these two people in the middle holding hands...they looked familiar.

"_I see, you've finally came...Siren."_

I sighed, "Who's there? And let's not call me a Siren, please."

The Voice sounded so warm, it was a woman's voice, " _Slowly, darkness is being release back into the world...You...are already at the level to defeat it, impressive...you are strong indeed...you are able to even use your aura to make things happen...like your song of healing...but without the proper tools...the very power will destroy you and all those you love." _

The image showed of when I was crying about Boomer dying...I created Tornadoes and whirlwinds...if Buttercup wasn't there calming me down, I probably would have destroyed everything.

"Ok...I'll play along, what do you need me to do?" I looked up at the sky, there was darkness but then I noticed there was light...pedestrals formed...holding these weapons.

"_Choose wisely...choose with your heart says. But be warned...if choosing the wrong weapon...darkness shall enter... though they may look good...some are corrupt.." _

I sighed, looking at each weapon: a hammer, a sword, boomerang, gloves, a shield, flute, wand, a baton, katana, an hourglass, a sling shot, and a this weird scythe blade thing. I thought about the flute, but then...I don't know why...I just grabbed this green and silver Baton.

_"You have indeed chosen..well...Genuine One...with the element of the Winds...just as you're element..you are real and true...honest..and ...sincere..., even though it may not show...like the wind itself...but it is there..."_

It showed images of me and Buttercup...

_**"You're exhausting sometimes."**_

_**With Brick, "Calm down, or I'll throw something else at you. I'm not afraid of knocking you out."**_

_**"Tiger...I like tigers..."**_

"What do you mean by next level?" I asked as everything started to fade and the image, started to change...instead of those two green figures, it was us, Buttercup and me.

"Genuine One, when you were put back together...your darkness and light...you've already reached the next level. Wind's Mage...my time is short...I warn thee...that the past is the key."

* * *

Her shadow slams down to the ground. She ducks to the ground the hand stretches out, smacking a wolf into a tree. She rolls, dodging another wolves attack, backflipping off the tree and kicks a wolf in the face. She punches one wolf in the face, the hand slams that wolf into the ground and pulls it into the shadow. One wolf slashes at her, knocking her to her back, but she rolls out of the way. She pulls out this teddy bear that had this evil grin.

She smiled wickedly, "Are you ready, Mina?...I knew you would be..." The bear jumps onto the ground, she lifts both her hands in the air and the bear copies her, she brought her hands down and that shadowy hand, surrounds the bear. The wolves jumps at her, but she jumps high in the high and pulls out a scythe. She as she landed down, in a slash, she cuts off a monster wolf's head, it dissloves. She rolls in front of a wolf, on her knees, she swings her scythe, cutting off the monster's legs and it dissolves.

She flips backwards, with the blade on the ground, she swings around the handle, kicking any wolf close by in the face and was giggling.

"Isn't this fun?" She laughed, she swings all the way up top, and stood on top of the pole. Just as a jumps high at her, she jumps down, grabbing the handle, pulling the blade out of the ground and slamming the wolf down to the ground. As another wolf, comes behind her, she flips forward, chopping the wolf she just slammed, head off, dissolving it. She was sent flying back as that wolf smacks her.

A wolf was standing there as if to catch her, but she flips back, grabbing it by the head between her legs and flipping it backwards, sending the wolf into the other one. Both getting up charged at her, she slashes at one, spinning around and smacking the other one with the back of the scythe, she swings low cutting the legs off. Spinning it around her waist at the same time, cutting the monster behind her in half, and just as she turns around, pulling the scythe back, she slashes a head off. She was slashed across her cape, it was shedded.

"Oh...now you've done it." She giggled. Ten were still alive and all charging at her.

She took a deep breath, putting two fingers at her face, her eyes turned black and this dark hole with dark purple energy. That's when the shadowy hand returns, it stretches out of her shadow and was bigger. It grabs the wolves and gathers them together, just as her hand was glowing. She brings it high into the air...

"Dark Oblivion." In slow motion she brings her fingers down to the ground and this dark hole appears right under all of us. All of us, except her and Beast sunk down into this dark hole.

**(This is a big clue)**

I felt so cold, I could see my breath, Buttercup was looking up in horror, I followed her glance and gasped. Beast was still out cold. The Wolves were still tied tight by the hand. You could still see what was up top, while everything down here was black...above you could still see the snow and the sky.

Just underneath the girl who was now crossing her arms like a mummy, there was something hanging beneath her... it first it seemed like some sort of white coccoon.

Buttercup was holding her shoulder as a green mark appeared, she looked at me...those red eyes...I thought...my heart was going to implode...as I touched my neck...tears just started coming out.

"Boomer?" She hissed...she tried to reach for me but I backed away, "We've...gotta...get out of here...it's too much...its...too much. She did...it..." She was growing claws...they dug into her skin as she was holding her shoulder...her outfit was changing...(she was in green booty shorts. Her tank top was black but it was attached to the shorts (like a jumpsuit) there was a star shaped hole that did show her belly button. Her short jacket became black and it was longer, it went all the way down to her shoes, it was more like a vest and a cape mixed, she still had the p necklace. She was wearing black boots with green shoe laces, black fingerless gloves.) She was transforming back and forth, between the outfits.

"_She can transform too_?" My mind was racing as I saw the star, showing her belly button, Bubbles had a circle...

I backed up further away...but then I heard this disgusting gaggling sound...I looked up...that shadowy hand that was wrapped around the wolves, let them go and was sucked back into the coccoon.

I could barely breathe the coccoon breaks apart, as this thing emerges.

It looked like a girl...maybe, white horns on its head, it had black hair, but had this bandage wrapped around the eyes, huge fangs that extended upwards, it swings forward at us...revealing that its hands were chained. As it looks up...It just broke its chain, removing the bandage revealing that the eyes were dark purple eyes.

This dark purple energy was glowing in its hands as it started punching at the wolves...in this psychotic fury...and then it screams...like nothing I ever heard before...between a girl's horrific screech/monster roar. Then this dark energy came just above the wolves and crashing down on them...there was nothing left.

Buttercup was breathing heavily, she was changing back, "Please...help..me..."

I grabbed her, pulling her up.

Then there was this dark chuckle as it noticed us...


	25. Moist

**Beast's POV**

I woke up, feeling so drained, my fangs were cutting into my lips, I felt so hungry...I felt that huge dark energy...I saw Belle having her arms crossed and her eyes black.

My eyes widened, where was Boomer and Buttercup? I looked down to see...

"Belle, stop...please." I asked, pushing myself up...everything was just too painful. I stumbled across to her...Buttercup and Boomer were that thing's next meal, "Belle, please. If you hurt them...you hurt me...please...stop this...please." I begged.

I watched in horror as the thing roars, keeping its mouth opened wide, a shadowy hand emerges and grabs Boomer. Boomer was throwing explosives at it but nothing happened, of course it would not work, not against that thing. Buttercup swings her hammer at it, but it still didn't work. She grabs his hand, trying to pull him out but both were slowly being lifted into its mouth.

"BEAST HELP!" Boomer was crying.

"Please, I beg you...please Belle," I was on my hands and knees, but she just didn't seem to snap out of it...I knew what would snap her out of it, "Moist."

Just as I knew it would, Belle snaps right out of it, freaking out in her usual adorable way, for some strange reason, she just couldn't stand that word.

"Don't say that," She started holding her ears shaking her head, "Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" She lose complete control and it disappears and Buttercup and Boomer were sent flying out of the dark oblivion.

I blushed as Buttercup was dusting herself off, her face hot with rage, " ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT-"

"Miss Buttercup, please excuse the interruption, but I must thank you and your parents if they have not released you-"

Her eyes just widened, "Oh no, if they find out I- oh man, my dad us gonna freak! Gotta go! Damn-"

"I will extract the information needed..." I needed as Belle was still shaking her head in complete horror. I could see that she didn't want to leave...but she flew off.

"What exactly is going on?" Boomer asked, watching as Belle was now making a snow angel.

"This...is my ex girlfriend...Belle."

"You dated that?" Boomer asked, pointing at her as she was laughing. Her scythe turned back into her teddy bear, she grabs it hugging it.

"Oh Pumpkin, you're awake, "She runs over to hug me, I must admit she felt so warm, "Mina asked how are you?"

"Yes of course, Mina is the one with the manners." I smiled, but then she pushed me back, looking at Boomer.

"I'm Boomer."

"Oh how adorable, you're a cutie...just look at you." She hugs Boomer, "I just love your eyes, they're simply cuter than button eyes. I like blue...blue is a good color...it mixes with red and makes the best color in the world...I see the family resemblance." She giggles wildly, she let's go and started grabbing snow, "Oh yes...payback...for dumping me." She just hits me with a snowball.

Boomer looked at me stunned, "You've dumped that? Dude what is wrong with you? She's sizzling."

"Sizzling? So I should put her out?" I asked but was hit with another snowball, I wiped the snow ball away, "Belle? Please?"

"That is Miss Belle to you, you...you...you...bad pumpkin seed!" She threw another snow ball at me, "Naughty Pumpkin!"

"Listen Miss Belle, "I bowed at her, "This is important-"

"What...yes, "She gasped talking to Mina, "You're right, oh no...I was distracted...I must be going...I'm a great great thousand time over, great aunt...I must see my niece but cousin still sounds better, don't cha think Mina? I bet that naughty pumpkin didn't even tell them about me...Pumpkin?"

"Wait what? No please-"

"Gotta go, my naughty Pumpkin," She giggled wildly, and kissed me on the cheek...which felt nice, she was about to run off when she stops and comes back, " No wait, you dump me...I'm taking my kiss back," she wipes my cheek and puts it back to her lips, "Bye bye Boomie." She laughs running off, but I stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist.

"I do apologize...Belle...but..."I came close to her face, I normally couldn't look people in the eyes, especially without my face being on fire, but it was different with Belle it always was. (**Big clue)** Her eyes were lavender but her pupils were dark purple.

"_Just as I thought...I may not remember much...but I've seen those eyes."_

"You wanna come with us?" Boomer asked.

"Well...maybe...Mina said...I should see my cousin...but...Oh lightbulby," Belle just pushes me, she kneels over me, and touches my nose, "Tag, you're it!" She giggles, flying off, leaving a purple streak.

"Whoa, she can fly." Boomer looked at her. I must admit, I felt this...what was this feeling in my chest...chest and stomach burning...I couldn't help but growl a little, Boomer saw this and laughed, "I saw someone has a green eyed monster."

"Our Big Brother is not a monster, we must pursue her. Her 'cousin' is not ready yet," I said.

"Wait, who's her cousin or niece?"

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

_I can't believe this bull...found the girl who knows about this damn curse and I have to go home. I just hope my parents or brothers hasn't tried going into my room._

I flew into my window and closed it. I transformed back into my clothes, my door was still closed, I just hope they didn't come in. I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin, but then just sighed in relief. Butch was sleeping on my bed, with his arms crossed, even asleep, he looked crossed...and I'll admit...kinda cute. If he's here then my parents never came in.

I kneeled over him, kissing him on the forehead, he stirred a little.

"Wake up tater tot." I whispered, I bit my bottom lip, my face felt hot and I felt this throbbing on my arm, thinking, _"I haven't kissed him since I came back." _I leaned over him and kissed him gently on the lips. I broke the kiss and he slightly smiled.

"_Ok...really cute...I'll just never tell him. Still as warm as ever...but he still needs to wake up."_

That's when I smacked on the back of the head, he woke up instantly, holding his head.

"Ow! What the he-" I shushed him covering his mouth, I kinda just squashed his face in my hands, he pushes me off, looking irritated as ever, "What was that fo-?" He stopped dead when I put my forehead on his and kissed him again, he was blushing bright red and just stood up quickly.

"What's wrong with you? C'mon, park it here." I laughed a little but that's when I heard this thump, my eyes widened in shock, "Are you kidding me! My parents...my dad is here...If my dad finds you here-" I tripped over the sheets and hit the floor.

Butch helped me up, "Smooth."

"Shut it."

There was a knock...My heart just stops.

"Hey Kiddo, you ok in there?" My dad asked, turning the lock, "You have a visitor."


	26. Bird Attack

Belle giggled widly, as she slashes a billboard right in the middle. Boomer was flying close behind, holding Beast under the arms.

"C'mon slowpokes, you've gotta do better than that...This is tag after all." She was flying backwards.

Boomer just laugh, "This girl sure knows how to have fun."

She over the buildings at top speed. She swings around a pole, all the way down to the ground and was flying just over the ground and through the people.

**New Townsville**

Blossom was talking to Randy, in front of the Candy shop, who was blushing bright red.

"I would love to watch Galat- Oh no." Blossom looked up at the sky as a dark portal appears over a sky scraper, the monster alarm that the Mayor just installed, rung loud...warning everyone to hide, "Sorry Randy, I've gotta go." Blossom hides behind the shop and transformed.

Brick and Bubbles flew up to meet her.

"Is this it? Where are the others?" Bubbles asked.

"What for? It's probably not not that big of a deal." Brick crossed his arms, pulling out his disk, when all of a sudden, this giant wing came out of the portal, "You gotta be *Beeping* kiddin me."

* * *

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum were now in the Office, the Sheriff from Cityville was laying on the couch with a black eye and an ice pack on his head, they were talking to the Professor, Ken and Poochie were in the lab looking at the screen.

"Great, now we're being attacked by a Giant BlackBird thing." The Mayor sighed.

"I'm sorry Sheriff Mason, you've come all this way." Ms. Bellum apologize, placing another ice pack on his head.

"It's ok Miss, but that red head seriously need good mouth washing with soap, I was in the Army and not even I heard such colorful vocabulary from a bunch of 14 year olds. They have no respect for authority especially that green one. Professor Utonium, if I was you, I would have sent my boys to miltary school a long time ago." He stood up, saluting the guys, but he blushed as he kissed Ms. Bellum's hand, "I do hope we meet again, Miss Bellum." He walks out of the room.

Professor said nervously, "Oh there not my boys...but I'll keep that in mind."

Poochie shook his head, "Please they were killed out of an Asylum, Jail, and Prison. Should we really let them get kicked out of the Army or worse."

"Ken sighed, "You're right Poochie, they could come back worst."

"It's already bad enough, they'll come after me. If only we could get that Beast kid to talk." The Mayor cried," Not to mention that the city is being torn apart, this isn't good for my re election."

"Honestly Sir, I'm really sorry but I really don't think he remembers anything...plus like I said before, Beast is extremely shy...he's not really opened with hardly anyone...maybe his brothers but just barely..."

"If I may, "Ms. Bellum clear her throat, "Why not make him an official protector of New Townsville? He already helps at some of the fights against the monsters, of course we probably should tell the people that he's a Rowdy Ruff and not a Power Puff, replacing Buttercup...that could help boost some confidence."

"Speaking of Buttercup, I'm glad she's back...when do you think we'll have her back fighting?"

"It's hard to say, her parents hardly let her out of their sight, and who could blame them...Plus, it'll be hard to explain that she was kidnapped by a being from a dark dimension."

"How's the boy's IQ?"

"Why?" The Professor asked but then he just answered, "Well, I've been home schooling Beast for five months now...He's quite intelligent, just like his brothers and he understands certain subjects extremely well...but he does have trouble socially and dealing with society's norms...in other words, common sense. Hopefully, with a little more training-"

The Mayor had stars in his eyes, "Well...looks like we have some work to do but becomeing an Official Protector could help jog something into that noggin of his...Of course, we should make him get rid of those guns...we don't want to send the wrong message about gun control...Also we should also put him in school with his brothers, that could help too, give him some .

Ken, and Poochie all gasped in horror, but the Professor already saw where the Mayor was going with this.

"Hold up Mayor! Listen, he's not like the boys, they know at least the basic stuff and they know about technology, but Beast is from another time period. Yes he's smart, but socially...dealing with society will be a bit more challenging-"

"He's still learning about the remote control to the T.V. and you expect him to survive High School..." Poochie commented, "Man, he still eats my food! Dog Food!"

"Ok...the Protector idea isn't bad actually, Beast is a really good fighter and unlike the others, he can control his powers but...he does only have half of his powers though. The school though, is an extremely bad idea, he wouldn't even be able to handle the crowded hallways...and he's really really shy...and he's half monster...so who knows how he'll act if he snaps. Plus, we really should ask him first..."

"I believe they're right, Beast is a bit different from the other boys. Why not Home school him for a little bit longer?" Ms. Bellum suggested.

"You do make a point but...I want him to see why its important to keep New Townsville safe...plus...I'm sure something will jog his memory. "The Mayor simply said.

"No." The Professor snapped, and everyone in the room gasped, "Mayor, I know you have a city to keep order while these attacks are happening but Beast is different...he is from a time period where hardly any of this stuff existed, just throwing him into school, true...I've been teaching him...but he trusts me...he's comfortable here but in High School he'll stick out... what if he starts getting teased. When Brick teased him, he turned into a wolf and grabbed his hat, but Beast knows Brick..they're brothers...but if a stranger did that...who knows? But if he doesn't do anything, there's another thing to consider, his brothers. **The boys will tear that school apart** if Beast is being pushed around. Did you see what Brick and Butch did to the Sheriff who was in the Army? They held back."

The Mayor thought to himself," Ok...how about this? If Beast agrees to go to school now, then he will be place with his brothers and kept close watch by everyone, and special help from the teachers. But if he doesn't agree, then he has three months to be trained but he has to go to school."

The Professor sighed, "Ok but if Beast crumples even a little, I'm pulling him out."

That's when the alarm went off again, "What is it now? What on earth...There's some girl wrecking the city, what is going on here?" The Mayor showed the screen of a girl in a shedded purple cloak, she slams her scythe on the hood of a car, causing it to fly into the air, a shadowy hand slaps it into Boomer and Beast. She was giggling and she started flying away.

* * *

Brick was sent flying into Bubbles, both knocked down onto a car by this giant black bird with a bright red eyes. Blossom dodges the Bird's claws, and smacking it in the face with the yoyo but nothing happened. It circles around and comes flying right back at her.

Blossom just lifts both hands in the air, embracing for impact, when this light beam shot from her hands, blinding the bird. The bird screeched horribly, crashing through a building. She flew down, helping both of them up.

"Did you see that?" She asked excitedly.

"We need some help." Bubbles yelled, she pulled her compact out, "_Ice_." Transforming into her new outfit, and with a cut on her hand, summoning her rainbow loop blades. Blossom swings her yoyo over her head as the Bird shook its head, looking at them again. Flapping its large wings, shooting these sharp feathers at them.

"_Fire Wall."_ Brick throws his disk, as it circles in front of them, creating this fire wall that incinerated the feathers. Brick lifted his hand and caught his disc.

"We need help." Bubbles yelled as the Bird flew down at them.


	27. Bird Attack part 2

Back to the Past: In the **Azuchi-Momoyama Period**

The Priest stood in front of the parents, his face red with rage as he turned to them.

"Have you no idea what you've done...what I've done as well...The girl was never possessed...oh no...this is far worse. I should have none...she told me herself that she wasn't possessed. Your daughter was very smart...clever in fact... and strong...that's why she was picked."

"But Priest...I don't understand-" The Father was trying to speak but the priest lifted his hand up, silencing the man.

"Your wife knows of what I'm speaking of, she was of the Sugiawa Chan."

"Impossible, the Sugiawa Clan is a myth...a fable-"

"Will you please be quiet? You were just nothing more than a donor...Sugiawa Clan were gifted with powers...the ability to sense darkness and fend it off...against the **Unnamed One**...before banishing that horrible monster into Limbo...there was a warning...about a key...Now, I believe the Un Named One has been talking to your daughter...causing a chain of events I fear will not be stopped easily. I don't know what it's planning but...I must know...did anything at all happened when she was inside of you, were you approached by anyone."

"Just the village old wise woman or man, I couldn't really tell...wore a monk hooded cloak, and said I was going to have twins...but only one was born... I lost the other one...also she told me to drink water from the well on the hill...I must do it everyday...The next day, there was this strange light that fell from the sky...I was hit by that strange dark light." The mother her stomach.

"This village never had a wise man or woman? I see...this was planned..." He looked up, he sighed, "There may be a way..."He walks back into the room was the girl was still sitting but she was looking down at the ground.

"So...you talked to Okaa-san, huh?" The girl asked when she looked up, revealing her dark purple eyes.

He gasped but he swallowed hard, gaining back his courage, "I know what you are and I know what you want. It won't work." He pulled out his tailsman, and started chanting but nothing happened.

The girl started snickering at first but then that snicker turned into a wild laughter, but then she looked serious again, "You funny Priest...I doubt you know what I want right now...because if you did, you would've ran by now." She started laughing again as her eyes turned black and her hand reaches out for the Priest.

Outside of the room, a maid was listening, she jumps back as she heard this head bump...it repeated over, over and over.

* * *

**Back to Present**

As the Bird came charging down at the three... it stopped when this purple streak flew right by it...then was an explosion that knocks it off onto the street

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled, as Boomer flew down, letting Beast down as well. Brick just grabs both by their collars,

"JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" He was shaking them, until there were swirls in their eyes.

"And what was that purple streak...was someone flying?" Bubbles asked as the bird was starting to get up, it claws its talons against the ground as if sharpening them.

"That is a Death skull Bird, you will need all the help you can get. She will have to wait." Beast summons his guns, but he stumbles onto the ground.

"Beast...you're still too weak to fight." Boomer said, letting him sit down. Beast's stomach growls...causing everyone to have sweat drop, Beast blushed nervously.

"I apologize...I am just really hungry...as well as exhausted."

"We are talking about food kind of hunger, right?" Boomer asked as Beast's fangs extended out.

"Of course...I am a growing boy." Beast sat back, looking up at the sky, seeing a purple streak, he pushed himself up, but leaned against a wall.

"Beast...how do we beat this thing?" Blossom asked.

"We need a giant cat." Bubbles suggested.

"I do not think so...there is only one weak spot...under its neck...but...it will not be enough...your weapons are not sharp enough."

"Then who's?"

"Mines is sharp enough..." Beast looked up, he throws one of his blades at the bird, it stabs it into its neck, it screams in agony, backing away. It shook its head, causing the pistol dagger to fall out, but it came charging at them.

"Sonic Boom." Boomer slams his bat on the ground but the creature flew over it, shooting feathers at them. Brick throws his disk at the monster bird's talons as it tried to grab Blossom, the bird backs off, as the disk comes back, he added a little fire...and threw it again at the Bird's neck. The bird stumbled back but that was it, Bubbles tried aiming at its neck but slaps Bubbles away, and sent her into Boomer.

"Damn it to hell...Beast is in no condition to fight...shit..he can barely move...what are we going to do?"

Beast pushes off the wall, he sighed but nodded, "There is someone else-" All of a sudden, the bird came flying down, opening its beak wide...and snapping Beast into its mouth, flying away.

"BEAST!" Blossom screamed.

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Brick flew right after it but Boomer stops him.

"Wait! Brick! You're the fastest right?"

* * *

**(This is just a warning, I was gonna use this part for my new story, which I'm still having a Title Block with so if you do see it again, sorry...)**

**Buttercup's POV**

I closed the door as quickly as I could.

"Wait, dad...ah...I'm not dressed..." I slapped myself on the forehead, but I pulled Butch by the hand, and whispered, "You've gotta go...Now!"

Butch crossed his arms, "Fine...then...I know when I'm not wanted...that's what I get, trying to see my girl and what do I get a smack on the head and the boot."

"Butch? I...I..." I looked at him, but then he winked at me, I blushed, "Just get the hell out." I laughed softly as I pushed him out of the window and he just flew away, just in time too...as my Dad opened the door.

"There's a nice boy who wants to see you."My dad was smiling.

_Wait, a boy...is dad serious? He's actually happy that a boy wants to see me?_

I walked out of my room, It was Danny Wilson...that wrestling guy.

"So you've actually met our Buttercup and took her the a wrestling match, how nice." My mom smiled a little, drinking some tea.

"Oh yes, I didn't know its was her dad...I didn't know you had such a pretty daughter." Danny was blushing as he saw me, "Whoa, you've gotta prettier...I mean nice to see you again, you look even better than in that skirt..."

_Oh hell no, this can't be happening, why is he looking at me like that? Oh no...this can't be good._

"Oh yeah that's right...she was wearing a dress," My Dad just came up and patted Danny on the shoulder, right after Danny leaves, my Dad turns around and says,"Isn't this great? I can't believe it, he's number one on the wrestling team...I'm gonna be training him-"

"Training him but Dad...you...you can't..."

"Of course I can, Kiddo, we're gonna be seeing a lot more of him. I hope you'll be extra nice to him...he seems very nice to you too and respectful...unlike someone I know."

_What the hell just happened?_


	28. Bird Attack part 3

**Normal POV**

****"I think its time Buttercup goes back to school..."Her mother announces to her father

"But I thought we were going with home schooling, since...well..."Her father said nervously.

"Dearest, I know..I know...But she wants to be with her friends...and go back to having a life again...all this keeping her home is just going to remind her of the terror she want through." Her mother was looking happily at her cup of tea, "But really, I'm just so happy she is back. I must admit...I had my doubts that...I would ever hold my little girl...those six months of torture."

Her Dad looked down at the ground and nodded, "I see where you're going with this and you're right, ok...I'll go and talk to her." Her Dad walks into her room, and sees that she was sleeping with her soccer ball.

He removes the soccer ball from her grip, Buttercup stirs, looking up.

"Whats up Pop?" She rubs her eyes, sitting up.

"Oh nothing much, but hey...We've decided to let you go to high school."

"Seriously?" Buttercup looked shocked, "It's not that..."

"And I know why," Her Dad smiles, but then gives her a noogie, "Thats just like my Kiddo, being brave and getting your life back together."

"Yep that's me."

"But I'm your father, I always worry about you kids and the last six months...anyways...but not without extra precaution. We're gonna get you a phone that you must have on you whenever you leave the house."

"Ok." She smile, giving him a hug, he hugs her back. He stood up and as he was about to walk out, he turns around.

"Plus...Danny Wilson is on at New Townsville High as well."

"DAD! GROSS!"

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I pointed at the purple streak still in the air, but then he was smacked to the ground by the Bird. The Bird was flying funny, twirling in the air, crashing into buildings.

Brick sat up, "DAMN THAT BIRD! We've gotta get Beast out of there!"Brick yelled, his face turning red, Blossom turns her yoyo again but the Bird just slaps it away.

"If only I was stronger." Blossom sighed but she growled, swinging it again.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" A familiar voice yelled, laughing her head off. I looked up, we all did and...well there she was, Belle was riding on top of the bird, "YEEEEEE-AAAAAAHHHHHH, GIDDY UP BIRDIE BIRD!"

"Who the *car honk* is that?" Brick looked stunned, Blossom growled, "She's riding the *car honk* bird."

The Bird shook its head down, finally shaking her off, she slides right in front of us, still laughing.

"Who-" Blossom was about to ask when there was a sudden explosion coming from inside the bird's mouth, that's when she noticed that the girl was gone and looking through a store window, "What?"

"Wait...Look." Bubbles pointed at it, she was summoning the red loop blade into hands, the Bird's mouth was opening up. Beast was opening its mouth, he fired energy into its mouth from his hands until it shook its head, tossing him into the side.

"Beast!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled, Bubbles froze the monster bird's feet, while Blossom throws her yoyo at Beast grabbing Beast around the legs, pulling him out of the Bird's path as it tried to drive a peck at him. Brick pulls out another frisbee, which transformed into another disk, and throws both at it. The monster falls back on its back and I slammed my bat into its chest, hard enough to crack the street underneath it.

"This isn't working..." Brick sighs as the Bird was getting back up. Beast passed out again.

"We have to do something." Bubbles said, "Beast was saying that there was someone else...who was it? Boomer?" Bubbles looked at me, but I looked away.

I took a deep breath, but I didn't say anything back...Not even when she looked at me with those pleading eyes, I was trying to think...but for some strange reason...I just couldn't...

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled again, she looked more upset, "Why won't you talk to me? Why have you been avoiding me? I don't understand." She asked.

"Guys, this isn't the time for this now!" Blossom yelled, she throws her magic yoyo at the Bird, tying around its feet, Brick and Blossom pulled, and it falls to the ground again.

"No! I have to know, Boomer...please tell me."

Belle just appears out of nowhere, "Will you guys stop fighting? Peace and Crackers!" She yelled, she nodded as if agreeing with herself, but then she gasped seyeing Beast on the ground, "My Pumpkin Babykins! Who did this!" She kneels down and holds him in her arms.

"Wait? Who the hell is this? And SOME HELP HERE!" Brick screams as he and Blossom were being overpowered...the bird wiggled free.

"Pumpkin," She had these hearts floating above her head when she heard the stomach growling, she screams in delight, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh...He's hungry...So precious...I could never resist him when he was starving...My bottomless Pit."

"You know, he was also attacked...by that Bird."

She gasped, but then growled in fury, with this twisted smile, "I've told him...Birds are evil...Birds...and Bunnies! How dare that Bird tried to smash my adorable Pumpkin, only I will be allowed to beat him up...for dumping me of course...after he eats," She sighs lovingly at another stomach growl, "I love a man with an appetite."

"It's time to play Baseball...I always wanted to play." She looked so excited, she points at Brick, "Oh you, MR. Red Hottie...Let's play...The car will be the ball." She giggled, Blossom's face was turning into a deep red.

"What the *beep*!?" Brick looked madder than ever, but he melted under her bashing eyelashes, "Wait a minute...I get it."

"Need a bat?" I was offering her mines but she shook her head.

"Oh no, Boomie, I'm good." She stood on the street, that Teddy Bear transforms into that flimsy looking scythe. She had that sweet smile again. She had her tongue sticking out, "Ok...standing...the trajectory...Okie dokie...Ready." She stood in ready stance, using the back end of the scythe as a bat. Brick grabs a car, and throws it right at her, she slightly turns and swings the scythe right at the bird. The Bird crashes back into a building. In a flash, she flies up at the bird, it happened so fast, all I could see was that the Bird was being dragged up against the building by...by...her scythe. As she reached the top of the building, she just back flips in top of the head and it came came off. The bird dissolves.

Beast stirs just in time and almost in a flash, she was by his side.

"Beastie, oh my pumpkin babykins...you're ok..."She hears his stomach growling again, " Oh Pumpkin!"

"Wait." Beast said just as Belle just jumps him, kissing him all over the face.

"Babykins?" Brick scratched his head, "Whatever nice job though." Brick smiled at her, Blossom was smoking now, steams was coming out of her ears.

"BRICK!" Blossom grabs him by the collar and starts to shake him, "BRICK!"

"BLOSSOM!"

"Brick! Blossom!" Bubbles was trying to break up those two. I just couldn't help but feel sad as I looked at Bubbles again, I mean it wasn't her fault...Maybe...I just thought...Everything we've been through...I thought she cared for me...It's not her fault, if she's in love with that Cody guy.

I just sighed looking at her again, as those three were arguing...shouting each other's names.

"BRICK!"

"BUBBLES!"

"BLOSSOM!"

Thats when Belle steps in, coming in between the three, "BELLE!" She giggles.


	29. Belle's interrogation

Normal POV

Belle was sitting in the Professor's 'interrogation' room, Ms. Belle was talking to her...even though...for some reason they couldn't hear a thing...and the lights were flickering on and off...Ms. Bellum kept herself calm...

Belle was just rocking back and forth, happily kicking her feet.

"Are you hungry? I am starving...oh we should have a barbecue, I always wanted to go to one..." Belle stood up, and smash her hands on the table, "Great idea Mina, A Tea Party! I love tea parties!"

"Now this is serious."

"I know! We need more people for a tea party...and a better room too."

* * *

"This will not be good," Beast blushed looking down at the ground when every one looked his way. They were outside of the room, looking in.

Ken asked, "What do you mean?"

"She can not be intimidated, she has to be gently pushed...Belle may not seem it...but she is quite wise...you must have seen it with the bird."

"Oh yeah...that was actually pretty clever, using the car to smack it in the throat and finishing it off." Boomer smiled.

"Cute and smart and you dump this girl?" Brick asked, Blossom smacks his hat off of his head, "What the-"

"It is not going to well, I will be right back." Beast walks out of the room, everyone noticed that Belle was skipping around Ms. Bellum who was trying to reach for the door but Belle pushes her down.

"Ashes ashes, we all fall down!" Belle giggles clapping, "Ready for another song or will my demands be met."

* * *

Blossom was back in his face, "IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"

"HOW MANT TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT YOU * BEEPING* PSYCHO!"

"Psycho...Psycho..." Boomer just had this weird look, like he just figured something out, his eyes slowly widened, "Oh Shit."

That's when Belle get out of the room, holding her teddy bear scythe at Ms. Bellum's neck, everyone jumped back.

"Oh snap, she's gonna kill us all!" Poochie screams holding under the table.

"Now Belle...Whoa! I just wanted to say...you have the prettiest color of eyes,"Bubbles smiled.

"Thank you," She smiles at Ms. Bellum, "You see, that's how you talk to someone...Now for my demands..."

The Mayor begged, "Anything you want, just please, don't hurt Ms. Bellum."

"Oh Belle, look what I have for you." Beast said, it was a black ribbon with a bell on it, Belle squealed but held Ms. Bellum still, "Plus...I am hungry as well...I would be honor to have a tea party with you and so would the others, right everyone?"

Everyone except Boomer was dumbfounded just nodded.

"But on one condition, only if you cook." Beast bowed.

Belle had hearts in her eyes, "Really, you're hungry and you want me to cook. I'll get started- oh wait...Mina what is it...Right now...of course...Really...Yes Bonus!" Belle smiled, "Mina said that she thinks my thousand times great grand niece should help me. Isn't Mina smart?

"Belle...this is all of a sudden...and a bit rushed."

"She said we **opposites** have to stick together or...what...yes...you're right. She said maybe..." She walks towards the kitchen but notices the green sketchbook in Blossom's hands, Blossom backs away as Belle got closer, getting the green sketchbook, "I'm so happy...you got this...I hope you know it was a real struggle hiding it all these years." Belle skips into the kitchen, the Professor nearly trips over his foot to get into the kitchen.

"What? It was you...you sent the book?" Ken asked, everyone except Beast watched in amazement as Belle's shadowy hands starting grabbing things from the shelves.

"Of course I did, I sent it from the shadows. My element is **darkness, **it was Mina." Belle smiled, hugging the teddy bear then placing it on the counter top

"You gave me this, why?"

"Mina should it would help...she said the past is the key...so here it is...I even wrote on it...for my Pumpkin...**Midori **could be a jerk sometimes but he was a great painter...just like you." She pointed at Butch, before going back to boiling water, "Now for some peppermint...and a little rosemary."

"Dude, aren't you afraid she might poison us...or you?" Brick warns.

"Not her sort of thing." Beast whispered to Brick but then whispered to Boomer, "Please little Brother-"

"Oh no, my lips are sealed...can't believe I didn't see it."

**Buttercup's POV**

I closed my compact, Blossom was just told me, about this Belle person, of course I acted surprise and I did tell them the big news about me going to school.

I just stared out the window of the balcony. So much was happening and nothing made sense anymore...I thought my relationship would give me a headache but now...I sighed, biting my finger and humming. My mind was racing...As I looked up into the sky. My thoughts went back to those girls we were fighting. That green one...was almost a dead ringer to me, almost. At the Museum, Butch swore it was me...but seeing...it must have been her...But why? What was the point? Man, I wish I could talk to Boomer, the detective.

Again my thoughts race to Boomer, I shivered...I just couldn't believe it was me...I was the monster...and now I'm cursed...I really wish I had someone to talk to about all this...but I promised Beast.

There was a knock at the door, my mom answers it.

"Hi there..."

I could barely hear as my mind was a blank...until there were flowers in my face and someone saying in my ear.

"Hello there, Buttercup...these are for you?" The voice said, I turned around and bit my finger as I jumped back.

"Danny! What the hell?" I was shaking my finger as the pain was bad.

"I got you these, they're called Buttercups...aren't they pretty *blush* but they are not compared to yours."

"Oh gag me, "I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"And I did get this new soccer ball for you."

"I already have one." I growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me over for dinner."

"What?!" I screamed.


	30. The Descendant

**The characters Hiro, Shin, and Midori belong to BiPinkBunny, who was kind enough to let me burrow them.**

**I also want to make a personal note that Belle's past is a key part of the story, you will figure out how in all good time, the end of the flashback should give you some clue.**

Back to the Past

The maid ran down to the family room, she opens the screen, and still out of breathe all she could give them was a look. The mother was about to jump up when the father force her to sit back down.

"No, I should have done this a long time!" He grabs a katana, he rans out of the room.

"No! No!" The Mother screams, but she stops...holding her stomach.

The father runs into the room, he gasped in horror, as The Priest head was being slammed against the wall over and over again.

_"Don't right, he would have trapped you...after all that work...after releasing you from that cage...the fools had no idea...you will be my key, child."_

She lets go of the Priest, he collapsed dead to the ground. She tilts her head at her father, and started chuckling madly.

"He won't separate Papa...Aren't you happy?" She just kept laughing. Her father, then splashes her with the hot tea, burning part of her right face. She just screams in pain as the shadows in the room grew bigger. The mother grabs the katana from her husband and quickly threw herself, hugging the child over the swollen belly.

"No!" The Mother screams, she was pale, sweating and clammy, but she held on to the girl, who calmed down.

"Get me some cold water now," She yelled at the maid, the maid brought the cold water and the mother pushes it against the child's right face. The eyes turned lavender again as the mother hugs her, not noticing the light energy that the belly was radiating.

"_This could be trouble...I never sensed so much light and from an unborn child...this could jeopardize our whole plan before it could begin." The Figure talks._

_Him speaks, "I could kill her-"_

_"No, but this is bad, how is it that she has given birth to the key to my freedom but about to give birth to the one thing that could stop it. You can't kill her anyways, that light would vaporize you...you are not dark enough to resist...but she is...we must act quickly...if that child of light survives...it will be a great problem in the future."_

* * *

"This is heavenly." The Mayor blushed, slipping some tea.

"I've never tasted anything so delicious in my life." The Professor had stars in his eyes, but he cleared his throat, "Now about this sketchbook...I guess...where to begin...Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

Belle smiled, she was wearing her bell choker collar, it didn't make a sound anymore but Belle wore it around her neck. She played with it.

"I was...born...born...In the Azuchi-Momoyama Period, actually 1600 to be exact." She giggles as everyone except Bubbles, Butch and Beast, their mouths dropped to the floor.

"So...are we talking like...1600...like century wise..."

Butch slapped his forehead in irritation, "Of course, what else would it mean? I have to admit...I was a little surprise...I thought you would be from at least Beast's time period."

She gave Butch this weird look, she slams her hands on the table in excitement, "I knew it...of course...You guys are their splitting image...oh man this is fantastic!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look just like the Edo Era Boys X, ya know I bet you're the artist," She pointed at Butch, then at Boomer and Brick, "You two look just like Shin and Hiro, so...that means you..." She squeals in excitment.

"Belle please calm yourself, you will scare them out." Beast said, putting his hand on her shoulder, as she sat back down.

"The Edo Era Boys X, who are they?" Ken asked.

"They were created from the Good enough girls' light energy and Him's dark energy when he was beaten." Belle answered.

"Just like in the journal," Ken whispered, "We are so glad we found you, we have so many things to ask you-"Ken looked oddly at Belle as she stood up.

"Belle please." Beast begged.

"Mina has told me something serious...that my descendant is in this room. I can feel it...my opposite is close...In the Abyss, time was at a stand still...so I stay like this...while my little...Oh lets play a game...this will be fine." She was clapping and jumping in excitement, she had her hand over Ms. Bellum's Head," Ducky..."

Over the Professor's head, "Ducky."

Over the three boys, "Duckies for you three."

"Ducky for the Mayor."

Over Ken's head, "Ducky."

She suddenly giggles wildly as her hand hovers between Blossom and Bubbles, but at the last minute...

She hugs Blossom tight, "LUCY GOOSIE!"

"What?" Blossom screams, standing up.

"I found you, I found my thousand time over great great Niece!" Belle hugs her tighter.

Everyone screamed, "What?" Except Beast.

* * *

Back in the Abyss

Insidious watched with narrowed eyes as Belle was hugging Blossom tightly.

"I have finally found it...and the light in this one is stronger, "Insidious turns to Echidna, "Destroy her...and her family...I don't need them to get in the way...not like the mother did."

"What about us?" Bonnie growled impatiently.

"Oh no...I have something more important for you three."


	31. Chapter 31

Buttercup's POV

"I'm tired!" I screamed, I could feel the intense pain as the fangs were coming out, plus I wanted to get out of there now, Danny was just too close for comfort. I slammed the door, lying on my bed. At that moment, I really felt tired, I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes instantly...I was standing on a bridge...crying...Why was I crying...I looked down at my reflection...It was Okuo I saw. I was wearing a yellow and green kimono.

_"What was going on?"_

I heard this voice, I wanted to turn around but I couldn't, it was as if I was in the body but I couldn't control, like front row seats.

"Okuo? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She said but then I heard the sigh and tears just bursted out, "No...No, I'm not...she killed him...how could see? I thought we were her friends...I thought she was Sensei's Friend and she just killed him...Why? WHY?" Okuo was crying again.

"I'm sorry, "That voice said, grabbing her by the shoulder, "I'm sorry...I wish I had the answers myself." I felt so weird as he hugged me, it was like our energy was combining.

"You never cared for him either, so stop pretending you do, just stop!" She pushes him away, "He did so much for you...and you wouldn't care."

"I care because he...he...didn't judge us...he never gave up on me and my brothers...that means a lot...It is great when someone gives your life a purpose." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"And now that he's gone...what about your purpose now?"

He turned me around, I couldn't see his face, just a green eye, "I...Have...You...Okuo...I love you...just let me protect you, give my life that purpose...and we will get through this...together and fight this Entity." He wrapped his arms around me, until he just pulls me into a kiss.

I shot up from that dream, that disgusting...mushy...but...Ok it was awesome...but that kiss was totally familiar...Okuo was my ancestor right, but who was that guy with the...green eye...Butch...

Ok...Butch doesn't have an ancestor...he was created...by light and dark z energy just ...was it one of those boys from the Journal. Were all the Good Enough Girls in love with them? Who killed the Sensei? They said it was a she?

I sighed at this...puzzle...

* * *

Blossom was still recovering from the shock of this. The Professor and Ken were doing some test. Belle was spinning around...singing some weird song. Her voice sounded sad and haunting, even though she was grinning and skipping.

**Come Little Children**  
**I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**  
**Of Enchantment**

Even she is your thousand time great great Aunt, Blossom, I'm quite envious...Who wouldn't love to meet an ancestor face to face...Now the DNA test does confirm some similarities, in fact a lot better than even I expected, you two could be second cousins...how can this be?"

**Come Little Children**  
**The Time's Come To Play**  
**Here In My Garden of shadows**

The Professor scratched his head, Belle cheered and hugged her again. Blossom was all teary eyed and crying.

"But how? How is this possible?"

"Well, its odd, she has dark z in her DNA, but its highly evolved...she's very strong, but she has this powerful light energy that's a match to yours, this is quite a find!" Professor's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Wait, remember how the girls had to find the light z energy that travelled in time, what if...what if a Dark Z energy went back in time as well...and blasted her...that might explain the Dark Z energy." Ken nodded.

"Boy, can Mina call it or what?" Belle was jumping on the couch, when she jumps on the remote, causing the T.V. to come on, that's when the commercial about the Halloween Carnival came on, "Oh look...Pumpkins."

"Actually, I can kinda see it." Brick crossed his arms, "The Family Psychotic Resemblance."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"Blossom screams, she was about to strangle him, but he holds her back.

"Hey! Peace and Crackers! I don't like fighting...especially with someone so cute, "Belle hugs Brick with full force.

"Can't...breathe." Brick was turning purple, when she finally lets go.

"And he's funny, now you two stop fighting...I will lock you in a closet or with my shadow...And further more...I wanna go! I wanna go!" Belle pointed at the T.V.

The Professor stands in front of the T.V., "Hold on, we still have alot more questions for you."

"No more questions! I'm bored...you're boring...Oh...We should play a game!" Belle

"No more games please!" Ms. Bella shivers, she hides behind the Mayor, "Please, don't leave me alone with her."

The Mayor cleared his throat, trying to appear tough, "Now Listen up, you have killed some people-"

"No I didn't, Monsters aren't people." Belle giggles, she suddenly stood up, and hugs Boomer, who was blushing bright red, "Right Boomie?"

"Oh yeah right." Boomer sighs as Belle broke the hug, Bubbles crossed her arms,

"Young Lady!"

"Nope, I don't wanna talk to you anymore...Nope, you're a mean old man..So I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" Belle swirls around The Mayor, Ms. Bellum was shivering still, Belle squeals in excitement, "Oh, we should play a game."

"Belle." Beast calmly said, he doesn't yell but his voice snaps her right out of it, "Belle...do not do that, please. You must behave, or you know what will happen." Beast hinted, leaving everyone confused except Belle, who hugs Blossom who was still in complete shock.

"You are absolutely right, my naughty Pumpkin, I can't be a bad influence in front of my niece, isn't that right Blossy?"

"What...I'm not gonna do anything bad," She giggled,"I would never do anything bad." Belle just started giggling as she backs away, she started singing again.

**Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And**

Professor Utonium cleared his throat, "By the way, Mr. Mayor do you have something to ask of Beast?"

The Mayor looked nervously at Beast, "I thought you should tell him."

**The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way**

"No please I insist, it was your idea." The Professor grinned.

The Mayor gulped, "Well Beast, I was thinking...wouldn't it be nice to go to school with your brothers

**Murdering Beauty And**  
**Passions**

"What?" All three boys screamed, Beast looked shocked with a tomato red blush.

"And becoming the fourth Rowdy Ruff Boy, an official protector, the people sure do love you." The Mayor nodded.

Bubbles looked shocked at this, "Mr. Mayor, I don't think thats a good idea."

"First of all, we aren't your official protectors." Boomer crossed his arms.

"Second, you must be out of your damn mind, Beast still eats dog food...and he hides from crowds." Butch glared at The Mayor.

"Are you *BEEPING* SERIOUSLY! YOU SON OF A-" Brick took a deep breath, "Hey Belle, you wanna play a game?"

Belle clapped, "Oh a game, what's it called?"

"Pincushion...The Mayor is the target. First, Butch?" Brick looks over at Butch, who pulled out his pocket knife, throwing it, and pinning the Mayor's right jacket sleeve to the wall.

Belle sighed, "Oh...I don't have a knife...just have a scythe...I can't play."

"Oh no, please, just threw." Brick grinned. Belle threw the scythe but Beast catches it.

"Please wait, I would not mind going to school."

Everyone gasped except Belle who just hugs Beast, "Oh Pumpkin, you blocked my shot."

"Beast think about what you're saying." The Professor said, "Are you sure, nothing is wrong with home schooling."

"I understand...but I believe it would be good, that way I could really learn about these customs. I am positive that my brothers will be there for me." Beast smiled, blushing, he bowed, "I should get prepared. Belle, please come with me." He grabs her hand and walks out of the room.

Brick grabs the Mayor by the collar and towards his face, "You listen here, I warn you...if Beast is bullied or even comes home crying or anything...anything at all...I will tear that school apart and come after you. The three of us will."

Beast stops in the hallway, "Belle, I must talk to you, about the curse."


	32. First Day of School

**Normal POV**

"Casey, could you please go and wake Blossom up, she's gonna be late...she has to walk her friend to school." The mother smiled.

Casey pouted, but then grinned thinking of playing a prank on her, she goes upstairs but quickly comes back down stairs pouting again, "She's already up...no fair..."

Blossom came down stairs, "Sorry about that, I was trying something new...I couldn't decide what outfit to wear today." Blossom just grabs her lunch box.

"Wait Blossom, aren't you hungry?" Her mom asked.

"Oh no...I already ate, plus I really should get going, I have to walk Buttercup to school that only leaves me about five minutes with...Brick," Blossom sighs as hearts hovered over her head.

"Oh yeah, that's right...Please give him a hug and a hello for me." Her mom smiles as Blossom runs out the door. She runs down the sidewalk towards Buttercup's apartment.

"I thought she got over that kid by now." The dad huffs as the mother places a stack of pancakes in front of him, "That boy is nothing but a trouble maker. And why does Blossom have to walk this girl to school, doesn't she have parents."

"Well of course dear, It was that Buttercup girl, she was missing for six months, remember the Masked Wonder's daughter, it was on the local news almost every week. You know, local celebrity's daughter goes missing," Her mom shivered at that thought, "Can you imagine...six months, normally kids don't come back...maybe we should keep a close eye on her too."

The Dad rolled his eyes, "My dear c'mon, we can't lock her down just cause one girl was kidnapped, plus I believe she ran away for attention...but that masked wrestler, he's good, I had no idea she was friends with her, maybe she could ask for some free tickets. Anyway, If I was him, I would home school here."

"Oh you would keep Blossom here away from that sweet boy, Brick." Her mother giggled.

"Wouldn't you?" The door bell rang and the dad got up to answer it, he was so deep in his conversation that he mindlessly opened the door, "I just trust my little Blossom with that hoodlum. I'm telling ya, he's bad news." The Dad stood back as this female pulled out this knife.

"Trick or Treat."

**Buttercup's POV**

I just ran out the door, meeting Blossom and Bubbles, they were part of the condition, my Dad was waving from the window, asking if my phone was on.

"Pop, c'mon I gotta go," I yelled, I pulled Blossom's and Bubbles' away as quick as I could, "My parents are going crazy."

"Well, you can't blame them, you were kidnapped...just imagined if you told them the truth...that it was Blossom's great great thousand time great Aunt." Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"I just can't believe...well actually I can...you two are a little nutty." I laughed.

"Don't say that...we're like the same age, how can she be my aunt? This is insane, on top of high school, now I have to deal with this. Well, at least she's at the lab, until the Professor can figure out something." Blossom sighs.

"That's nothing, Danny Wilson has been coming to my apartment almost every other day...he keeps giving me flowers and creepy close and my pop wants me to be nice to him! It's just great to get away from him!"

"Geez Buttercup, you don't think Danny is crushin on you?"

"I don't think, I know! I knew the minute he gave me Buttercups, the flowers. Gag me much." I shivered at the thought of him.

"But that's so romantic though, I mean Butch gives you flowers right?"

"No, but I mean...he wouldn't give me something as cheesy as buttercups, I mean c'mon..."

"Does he know about you and one of the most hottest popular boys in school?" Blossom asked me, she and Bubbles were laughing. My face felt hot just at the mention of Butch.

I didn't know what to say, "Anyway...I can't wait...maybe I could join the soccer team or tennis...ya know, get back my reputation and stuff...but...," I turned around to them, "I'm kinda curious...is it as bad as Junior High...the girls I mean..."

Bubbles answered me, "Well...there's our class, especially Princess and Sophie, but the freshmen, sophomore, junior and even the seni-" Bubbles suddenly stopped...I sighed, I could hear Blossom shushed her but I turned around smiling and cheerfully.

"Oh c'mon you guys, you honestly don't think I'm worried about that?" I laughed but I knew they could see right through it.

"Hey, sure, those girls are so hot, have pose, and...and..."Bubbles blushed as Blossom punched her arm.

"What Bubbles is trying to say, Butch may have all those girls flocking over him and his brothers but he is into you, not those other girls. Even if he doesn't show it, when you were gone, he was a wreck but now he's actually smiling," Blossom was starting to glow, her clothes were changing, " Butch doesn't want those mindless girls, he likes a girl who's...who's out of the ordinary ok."

"Blossom? You're glowing." Bubbles shouted, Blossom was glowing brighter her outfit was changing but it just suddenly stop.

"I just wish I knew what to do? This happened with Brick, and now with Buttercup, and I don't even have my secondary power." Blossom whined, just as we were walking up into this giant school. There was a whole group of girls right at the front door.

"What is going on here?" Blossom asked.

"Hey Buttercup!"

I flinched as I heard Danny's voice.

"There you are, "He was cutting through the crowd, "I've been waiting for you...your dad wanted me to make sure you got to school safely."

"Thats great now as you can see I'm fine, so you can go now." I growled as Danny put his arm around me.

"I could at least escort you in." He smiled at me, I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. I walked through the crowd of screaming girls, and Danny was close behind me, "Wait please Buttercup."

I was finally in the building when the crowd of girls dissolved into the hallways.

"Miss Buttercup," I stopped to hear Beast, he was waving at me, cutting through the crowd of screaming girls, "Hello there, Miss Blossom and Miss Bubbles." Beast was blushing as the other boys followed him, Butch had this half smile on his face but he frowned when Danny wrapped his arm around me again, Butch just had this evil glare. Ok, I'll never tell him this either but he did look really cute when he was mad.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you...so glad those girls moved along, now your dad wanted me to escort you to your first class and I can show you around. Your dad told me you love sports...I heard the soccer coach needs some new players...he doesn't let girls on his team but once he sees you play-"

"Excuse me, but I think we should be going," Butch grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of Danny's grip, "If you don't mind, we have first class together. C'mon, Tiger."

Blossom and Bubbles just squealed with joy, as Butch walked away with me.

"I don't need protecting-"

"Just shut it you, I can't stand that dork having his hands all over you, he touches you like that, I'll break his arms in half."

I sighed, "I didn't realized you care." I had my hands on my hips, "Now you know how it feels when I see those bimbos flirting with you."

"That's different, You know you have...my...you just have it ok."'He crossed his arms looking away, hiding that blush, "But how do I know...I mean...I have shown you...proved it over and over that I tolerate you...that I...I..." He sighs, "This is your first class, I really should get going."

"But I thought we had first class together?"

"Yeah, I kinda lied, it's my first time so give me a break, just couldn't stand that guy's hands around you. But, we're next door, so see you out here Tiger."

"Fine, fine. But I heard you've been skipping class again, I'm gonna have to straighten you out."

* * *

Normal POV

Belle sat up from the couch, watching and Poochie, Ken and Professor Utonium was researching on her DNA.

She giggles quietly, grabbing Mina, "This is our chance, this is gonna be so much fun...oh c'mon, I wanna see what's school...well...that's not my fault...I never promised...Oh what fun, let's go." Belle giggles as she phases through the door, still laughing.


	33. First Day of School: Boomer's discovery

**Boomer's POV**

I opened my eyes...why was I? Everything was black...the white mist...I was standing on this blue beautiful plate, there were these two people...

Where have I seem them before...the girl...with pigtails and a flower...and the boy...he...he...looked like me.

I touched the eyes...there was a flash...my mind...I could see them...those two.

"Shin, why won't you talk to me?" The girl with the flower asked, she sounded like Bubbles.

The boy looked heartbroken, "It's nothing really...I'm glad for you, he's really nice. I should get going anyways." Shin smiled back but he turns around and just flies away, and the girl fell to her knees crying.

"Why...Why do you hate me so much? I thought you cared for me? I thought I could ale at depend on you, I love you...not him...you."

I fell back, my hand was smoking hot, it was crazy...It...it was like I could see it, feel it and...and it...

_"Dear Child of Blue, " _A woman's voice, she sounded like from a different time period, _"You are a powerful one...you are already at the next level...your powers are developing...Here...I shall offer you the tool to unleash your potential." _

_Thats when these pedestals appeared: a hammer, a sword, boomerang, gloves, a shield, flute, wand, a baton, katana, an hourglass, a sling shot, and a this weird short scythe blade._

_"Dear Child of Blue, you are a smart one indeed...I warn thee...choosing the wrong weapon, the weapon that doesn't represent you...will taint you with darkness."_

_"_And that's what happened to Buttercup? Isn't it?" I asked, but there was silence, "Please, I have to know...I saw it...I thought it was gone...That thing...Please I have to know."

"_Such a good heart, very well, It was not I who gave her the test, someone else did...she was getting too strong...when the one named Beast would not infect your eldest brother, it was cast to her, but her light and strength was so strong, that even her dream trap...her true element was revealing itself...so a hand was pushed."_

"I know that already, please...I'm terrified...but...but I know what I saw...I must help her..."

_"You wish to help someone who almost killed you?"_

"I know...it's stupid...but...I know she would never have done this on purpose...and she was set up, we both were. And...and she makes Butch happy...Its not fair...I just want to help them both...," I saw the katana glowing and it flew into my hands, it glowed brighter and brighter, normally blinding me.

"_The Katana of Trust and Dependability, a weapon of the samurai. Given to them for their honor, trusted by all to help those in need and never to be abuse. Water...Water is your element...it is the essence of life, do people not depend on the rains and water to keep them alive. You search for the truth, not to harm others but to protect and help them...just as water is very helpful but also forceful...Dependable one, I've **seen** the way you have been hurt...but you have also hurt her..."_

_"_Bubbles." I said under my breath.

_"Yes, do you not see how water is powerful in both good and bad, the hurricanes, tsunamis but what you are doing...is a drought...You have removed yourself from her and withdrew yourself from her, cutting off her water as to say...Do not do this to yourself." _The plate changed to show Bubbles and me now, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wait! You said you've seen us, how? Who are you really?" I asked.

_"My time is coming to an end, remember Dependable one, Truth seeker. Remember this that people depend on you...as water you hold secrets like the ocean but for their own good, My Water Rogue, the sketch book...touch the sketchbook. It is the key."_

_"Boomer? Boomer? BOOMER JOJO!"_

I waked up, seeing the teacher at the chalk board, everyone was laughing...

I sighed as I sat at my desk, for second period...Butch was entertaining the girls with his drawings but I could see the pain on Buttercup's face...Bubbles was stopped by every guy possible but she only stopped for Cody, her face was just that cute shade of pink, I couldn't help but feel vile. I guess I could talk to her some other time...I just opened up the green drawing book, which I 'burrowed' from the Lab, I just needed a distraction from...from...Bubbles.

The voice said that I was destroying her with my drought...But I thought I was doing a good thing, moving out of the way...

The voice also said that she saw us! That was indeed a puzzle, I pulled out my detective journal and wrote about the voice watching us, ok...it was female...couldn't be Belle...Sounded like an older woman maybe 30s at least and the way she spoke it was kinda like...Beast.

For the past at least 9 months since this whole thing started this Insidious was tough, it was like every question became more questions. And now Belle...Belle is Darkness...so...Buttercup is possibly Earth...so we have all the elements...are we being gathered for some purpose?

The Green Sketchbook was old, but in decent condition...Fron what I heard from Beast about the Abyss, Time was at a stand still, so time couldn't wither it away like the Sensei's Journal. I slowly opened the book, already I discovered a page that covered the binding, it said: _Artist: Midori._

Thatswhen I remembered what Belle said: **Midori **could be a jerk sometimes but he was a great painter...just like you."

She said that to Butch, so maybe this Midori was the Green Edo Era Boy. I lifted up the sketchbook and a picture fell out, I grabbed it and looked at the picture, it was gray and white, I guess this was when photography first came out, I saw this boy with the same hair over his left eye like Butch, in fact the picture made it clear...ok...these had to be the girls' ancestors and the boys were created the same way as us...but there was Beast, I think. His hair was white in the picture... I saw Belle...who could-then something caught my eye...

"Excuse me, may I burrow this?" I asked some girl for the magnifying glass, she blushed and let me burrowed it. It was barely clear even with it but I saw it...something was standing behind Belle...I gasped and paled...at what I saw.

"This...can't...be." My hand was shaking, "I have to talk to Beast."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I felt like crying...I felt angry...I wanted to punch him and those bimbos. I don't know why I felt like this anyways...It's not like he was cheating right? Right?

I looked up to see Beast standing right there, I jumped.

"You and Butch really need to stop doing that." I sighed, looking over at Butch.

"I apologize."

"it's ok, how do you like your first day of school?"

Beast blushed, "I think I would like it better if the girls and some of the boys would not bother me so much...but it is too early to form an opinion yet. How is your first day as well?"

I sighed, "Some things never change." I looked over at Butch again.

"Miss Buttercup, you are not ok? Would you like to talk in private?"

I sighed, I didn't care about talking, but I could see that Beast was uncomfortable...with all these people around and I had the impression that he needed to tell me something. We went up on the rooftop.

"I guess I thought Butch would tell those dumb girls to back off, but it's really dumb, it's not like he's cheating."

"I understand...Miss Buttercup, it is very hard but you must realize that my big brother cares for you, when you were gone, he stopped drawing...he said he had lost his inspiration, his muse as it were...but I believe you wished he told you such."

"I guess, I'm just not use to these feelings and...and...he has proven it but not in public-"

"I apologize for interrupting but you must release that thought from your mind, he cares for you...he is not ashamed...he is not like Boomer and myself who can pick up such things...of course this ability is a secondary power of mine...I hate to do this to you...but...This is too big...and you must be told."

My eyes widened, I pushed off from the wall, Beast looked grim and sad as well, I knew it had to be about my curse.

"Miss Buttercup, I was gravely mistaken, I have spoken to Belle...you do not have a year, you have six months."


	34. Leech's Curse part 2

Belle was laughing as she was running on the sidewalk from the Police.

"This is so fun!" She giggled, "C'mon slow ponies, gallop faster."

"Stop!" The two policemen yelled but soon ran out of breath, "Where does she get that energy?"

Belle stops and runs back to the cops, "Oooohhhhh, you can't be tired...I thought I was a skipper." Belle giggled and she was about to skip away when she suddenly put her ear to the Teddy Bear's mouth. Belle's hair blew in the wind, revealing the one part of her face that she always covered.

"Wait, "One of the police man said out of breath when he noticed Belle's burn, "Would you like some cream ice, they're not gonna be back until spring, this will be the last month." The cop offered.

"Cream Ice, they still make those, my parents never ever let me have one...I want plum...They still make those right?"

The cop nodded and she squealed in delight, his partner looked at him, the cop whispered, "Look at the scar, I bet that poor thing has been abused, we'll find some other family members until we can question the parents."

"Hold on, she could have done that herself. You're getting ahead of yourself. First, we ask her."

"I know an abused child when I see one, I've seen it."

Belle was given some sweet plum cream ice in a cup, it was soft and crunchy covered in purple juice.

"I have a 'cousin'...she's in school right now." She answered the officers question, she smother the juice over her lips, like lipstick, "Look don't I look pretty now."

"Well of course, you have such lovely colored eyes, Lavender I believe...I was going to be an art student, where did you get such pretty eyes?"

"My mommy gave them to me." She giggled.

"That was extremely kind of her, now about your mommy-"

All of a sudden, people were running as Fuzzy Lumpkin was walking through the city, putting his handprints on everything again, he was glowing with dark z energy, he had sharp teeth and claws.

"I will get my Miss Bellum even if I have to wipe everyone off the face of this City. Fuzzy threw a car, he stomped over at Belle, "Move it." Belle just stood up, and looked at him.

She squealed in delight, clapping, "OMG! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She grabs him around the neck and holding him in a hug/ choke hold, she was shaking him back and forth, "I LOVE FUZZY STUFF...WHAT ARE YOU EXACTLY?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He roared trying to break free but her grip just tightened until he finally broke free, he stood up, facing her.

"Well, of course I do, you're gonna be my pet. I think I'll name you Waffles."

"My name is Fuzzy, not Waffles!" He lifted a car and threw it down on Belle, but she disappeared, and the car was slashed in half.

"BAD WAFFLES!" She held him in a head lock, "It's not your fault your not properly trained...We will start...after a tea party. Isn't that nice Waffles...a tea party?"

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I stood back, "But how, I was in the abyss, you said time was at a stand still!" I didn't mean to yell at him.

"Please, try to understand, Miss Buttercup. You see it is true that the Abyss, time is at a stand still...but it takes time for it to effect you. For the first year that you are in there, you will age for a year."

That did explain why my hair was at my shoulders now, it kinda looks like Beast's hair now and I have grew a little taller, "So...That's why, but does that mean...How do I break it, did Belle say?"

"She said that Mina told her that you must destroy the darkness within yourself by the power of your heart and by the symbol of your character. I do not understand it myself."

"But even if I don't break the curse, you seem fine...so-"

Beast just jumped at me, he grabbed me by the arms, "Miss Buttercup, I am the exception...I was saved by my brothers...but...Let me explain...Do you know why I hardly remember my past or even my real name, I was cursed. The curse destroyed my memories...after sealing myself into the Abyss...I became a mindless monster.

I could barely breathe, "Are you saying...I'll forget everything...and everyone...my family, my friends...Butch...but you're ok...you're still under the curse right?"

"Let me explain that as well, I was fading, but...But I was merged with the third Rowdy ruff boy, he was fading as well, so we merged. That is why...I am the exception...but I hunger for the energy of others...but I am able to fight it harder than ever now that I have purpose...A Family...My memories of my previous life may be gone but I have brothers now...I am lucky-"

Tears started coming down my eyes, "And that kind of luck can't happen twice right?"

He suddenly bowed low to the ground,"Please Miss Buttercup, I beg for your forgiveness...not just for me but for Belle...I know if we were in our right minds...we would have..."

I shook my head, "No...This is Insidious...this is all its fault." I started crying out loud, "But...but are you saying that..."

"You must not use the Leech's power, it hastens the transformation...we will fight this curse...You are already doing such an excellent job...you have not fed..and you have been fighting it."

I put my hands on my face and started crying harder. I will lose everything, this...this can't be happening, "And Butch will be my target. How could I be so stupid, to think that anything...was gonna be fine...I've been so stupid...Nothing could be worse than this." Of course I couldn't stop crying, to lose your memories and forget everyone...becoming that mindless monster like last time...The Professor wouldn't even show me what I've done to the Gang Green Gang...I couldn't remember.

Beast hugs me.

"I shall help you. Do not worry, you will not suffer, to have one's heart broken in such a way and like this, is tragic but stay strong..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Belle was flying in the air, "Oh poo poo, Waffles got away." She smiled as she saw two figures on a rooftop, she did see someone else hiding by the staircase but the figure quickly goes inside, "Maybe they know where Waffles went." She lands right behind the staircase, it was Beast and Buttercup. Belle's face turned into sadness itself.  


"I shall help you. Do not worry, you will not suffer, to have one's heart broken in such a way and like this, is tragic but stay strong..."

She had tears in her eyes as she quickly flew away, she started walking on a sidewalk.

"It was no mistake Mina...well...you heard him...he couldn't have picked a more nicer girl. Not a monster like me." She started singing as she continued walking. (**Song doesn't belong to me, it's Sally'a Song, sung by Amy Lee)**

**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand**

Butch was walking onto the roof when he heard Buttercup.

_"And Butch...How could I be so stupid, to think that anything...was gonna be fine...I've been so stupid...Nothing could be worse than this."_

Butch slowly walked back downstairs back into the school

**And though I'd like to stand by him**  
**Can't shake this feeling that I have**  
**The worst is just around the bend**

As Belle was walking, the shadows of every living thing followed her, casting an even greater shadow until it formed into hands.

**And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be**

Butch walked at Boomer's locker, Boomer was just closing the locker.

"What's up Bro?" Boomer asked

**What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?**

**"**I think I did something stupid again."

**Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?**

**And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become**

She stopped in an alley, leaning against the wall, she slid to the ground.  
**For...*crying* I am...not...the...one**


	35. Shadows

**Normal POV**

Belle got up from the alley, wiping away her tears.

"You're right Mina, it's ok, he's happy and that's the most important thing," She nodded, hugging Mina tightly, "Awww...Mina do we have to go back...this is so fun...plus I have to find Waffles...No...yeah...yeah...Ok..fine...I'll go back. Fine, man...you act like such a mommy sometimes." She walked right by an arcade, "Oh lookie...pretty lights." She walked right in, not paying attention to the Gang Green Gang.

"Who's that cutie." Ace pulled his shades to get a closer look, "She's beggin to be robbed."

"I don't know Ace, she seems a little scary." Big Billy shivered.

"Oh c'mon its just a little girl." Ace walks over to Belle who was staring at a screen, "Hey there, Cutie."

Belle wasn't paying attention, she was still watching the yellow orb eating the ghost (Pac-Man), "Look Mina, he eats like Beast, wouldn't be awesome...oh wait...Idea...for a new recipe." Belle was suddenly turned around by Ace.

"Hey! Pay attention! Hand over your money now!" He yelled now frustrated.

"I don't have any money, "Then Belle just gasped, "Mina...I think we're being robbed...are you robbing me?"

Ace slapped his forehead, impatiently saying, "Are you stupid or something? Yes."

"OHHHH," Belle just started laughing widly, "Sorry about that...but..." There was a kick and Ace was sent flying into a video game, "You're the only stupid ones here."

"Get her!"

**Butch's POV**

Boomer was showing us this old picture, it wasn't until he had the magnify glass that we could see it, right behind Belle.

"I just discovered not one but now two shadows. And look where this shadow comes from," He pointed to a taller shadow...My eyes widened, "Maybe Belle isn't as crazy as we thought...talking to that Teddy Bear of hers."

"Interesting, but can we please get to my dilemma first?"

"No problem, Dude are you serious? Or are you that *Beeping* Stupid!" Brick slapped me across the head, we were in the boy's bathroom, Boomer was stuffing toilet paper into the toilets, " C'mon, of course you're a dumbass!"

"What did I go? I mean it's just girls flocking around me, they flirt with you guys too." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I tell them to *toilet flush* off! All those dumb Bimbos, get on my nerves with all that shit!"

"Wait...what about Blossom?" Boomer asked, and Brick's face turned deep red, he held a fist up to Boomer's face.

"What about her?" He stomped, it was suddenly really hot in here.

"It just seems that you like her ya know, you deal with her a lot better than the other girls. In fact, now that I've noticed...you seem to let her catch her." I had a had a half smile as he blushed.

"LIKE THE HELL I DO! Since your little prank and her almost transforming, she has been chasing me everywhere, thinking I have something ta do with it. Plus...," He cleared his throat a little and was blushing a little brighter, "Plus...she cares for me...not because I'm a pretty face. She proved it when she nearly beat me up...when I was upset over Boomer might be dying."

"You were upset...Oh...isn't that sweet?" Boomer pointed at him, Brick was about to jump him when I stood in front of him.

"That's it! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! SWIRLY TIME!"

Boomer stuck his tongue at him, but I lost my patience, "Enough you two!" I sighed, breaking them up, "You can fight later right now I need some serious help here. Buttercup was crying...really bad. What did I do wrong? I'm not into those girls... I'm not cheating!"

"That's not the point, doofus. Think of it like this, Buttercup has a lot of guys around her, impress with her althetic skills, she's just playing with them right...Oh wait, better example...That Danny dude...from this morning." Boomer smiled, flushing the toilet and it started over flowing, I turned on all the water in the sinks and the three of us walked out, "How would it make you feel if a whole bunch of them were hanging over her like that."

The very mention of that guy, hanging on Buttercup's shoulder and trying to escort her around the building, I just punched a hole in a locker, "I would spray paint him into the school colors, hog tie him to the pole and let him hang as the school's new flag."

"Oh...we should do that to Mr. Higgins next, and use that fake wig as a gag." Brick snickered, "But seriously, doofus...Butterball is awesome...she's one of the few girls I actually like...You have a good thing going, so stop screwing it up."

"So what should I do?" I shrugged, "I never thought this kind of shit was complicated."

"You should try something unpredictable." I heard a voice behind me, it was Beast, "I apologize but I just had to hide for a bit. I heard everything, Big Brother Brick, i had no idea you have such feelings for Miss Blossom." Beast smiled.

"I never said that! You three assholes are dead meat if you keep saying that! Dead!" Brick stomps off.

"But I am quite alive...why would he call me dead? Is it meant to be an insult?" Beast looked confused.

I didn't want to confront Beast about what I heard, or asked him. He would just shrink in fear of making me mad. Beast was like that, trying to be a people pleaser but the problem was that he was so shy that he would just shut down on the spot like with the military guy.

"What did you mean by doing something unpredictable?" I asked him.

"It is simple, to show Miss Buttercup you care, do something that you normally wouldn't do...but you should let the girls know that you're already taken."

That's when there was screaming and yelling, by our friend...the Customdian Jeff.

"Time to go!" I pulled Beast's hand towards our next class and Boomer was following right behind.

I saw Buttercup, her eyes were red and puffy...I never felt more guilty in my life. She just came back...Beast brought her back to me and already...now I was at fault. I could barely focus as the teacher was talking about some dumb writer William Shakespeare and his stupid sonnets. That jerk was nothing but love.

"Now as we were discussing William's Sonnet 130, My Mistress's eyes are nothing like the Sun: William Shakespeare talks of his mistress, how she may not be the prettiest...she may even be funky...

Everyone giggled at this

_That's stupid, I think Buttercup is the prettiest girl around, she's real...not like these girls who care about their hair, or fitting in a size 0 or how meat is poisonous...oh how we should hook up sometimes...But Buttercup...she is the most frustrating and a pain in my ass of course not as big as a pain as Princess and Sophie._

Flashback

**This happened about one month ago after the showdown with him.**

I woke up finding myself in the park, I felt so weird. That's when I noticed I had gotten taller. A sketchbook was resting on my lap, another damn black out. That's when I heard this harsh, raspy voice.

"YOU MORONS! I SAID PASS IT!" I stood up to see this girl, she had this older boy, there was a resemble...maybe her brother, she was putting him in a headlock now. I mean it would be hard to see her as a girl...but my heart it was acting so weird, my ears had steam coming out of them and my face was red...I never saw a girl take two of her brothers, I barely keep Brick from trying to kill Boomer, but she was standing on both of her brothers now.

"Now Davey, Sammie who's the wimp now!" She laughed. My heart leaped into my throat at her smile, she was a Tiger

**End of Flashback**

Mr. Higgins, final words snapped me out of my flashback.

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare._

"So class what he is saying is that, his mistress may not be a Megan Fox or a Halle Berry to others and it seems that he is saying that she's not all that...or maybe what others told him...like I said we don't know but what we do know is that he loved her, in fact he loved her so much that he showed it to the world, he wrote about her, exposing just what he felt."

Thats when it hits me, I know what to do...kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, but it's going to be embarrassing.


	36. Back to the House

The others walked out of the room, the girls stayed behind.

"Oh no, The Professor just called, Belle got out." Blossom was teary eyes, "I lose my thousand time over great Aunt...I have to find her."

"Blossom calm down, I'm sure Belle can take care of yourself, plus you have a make up test in Biology..You should study while you have the chance...me and Buttercup could go look for her if you like." Bubbles suggested, Buttercup snapped out of it at the mention of her name.

That's when I took a deep breath, I stood up, ignoring all those girls who were already around my desk and walked over towards them.

"No, you don't understand...she might be going to my house and what if she tells my parents, she said she would...Oh man...my dad is gonna call her crazy or worse...what if she tells them I'm Blossom and they believe her. It's a rule, a super hero's identity must be kept secret."

"Said the girl who was going to spill the spills the next day after we just got our powers." Buttercup crossed her arms. I had to kinda smile at hoe cute she can be when pouting but she just sighed and looked sad again.

"Hey, I'm a little more mature since than...plus could you imagine if my parents knew or for that matter Casey, every bad guy in New Townsville will know and come after them." Blossom seemed a little irritated again, "I just can't believe this, how could the Professor lose someone...I just need to go to my house and make sure, plus... I left my lunch box anyways, it's weird normally my mom would have came up here by now."

"Blossom, it's just that I have a really bad feeling you shouldn't go to your house alone at least." Bubbles warned.

"Of course Madame Witch, Well, then...," She runs out of the room and back holding Brick in a bear hug, "My sweetie will be happy to come along."

"Maybe he would, maybe you should GET OFF OF ME! And find him!"Brick pushes her off.

Blossom had hearts in her eyes again, "C'mon now hot lips, we have to go...no time for our games," Blossom walked out of the room, pulling Brick's hand, dragging him out of the room, "We'll be back soon."

"Ahh...hey Buttercup..." I took a deep breath, she's gonna kick my ass for this...I wanted to kick my ass.

"Oh Hey." She looked up at me, trying to act tough, "What now?"

* * *

Blossom's POV

Brick was even cuter as he tried to pay hard to get, "C'mon Hot Lips, just a real quick trip to my parents' house then back, it won't be that long."

Brick just sighed, snatching his hand back, "Let go of me, and fine, I was gonna skip Bio anyways. **Red Hot Brick."**

I transformed and flew over towards my house...

"What have I told you about skipping?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, can't hear you, what was that!" Brick yelled, flying faster ahead of me.

"Hey come back here," I flew as fast as I could after him, grabbing him by the collar, "My house is down there." I pointed, I pointed him down into the bushes across my house, I gasped, "That's odd, my Dad's car is still here."

"I'm staying right here thank you very much, If it's what I think it is, I'm not gonna be scarred for life." Brick lays back onto the grass.

"What?"

Brick was blushing, "Just go and check on your dumb folks, or really take your time." He closed his eyes, looking adorable as always. I looked over at my house, that was odd, Casey's bike is still here.

I fell over there, looking through a Kitchen window as quietly as I could but...no one was there...but...I opened the window and climbed right in. This was crazy, if my parents and Casey are here then where are they? I...I...I felt so cold...

I walked right into the living room and saw my parents and Casey in these dark transparent orbs, they looked like they were sleeping.

"Mom...Dad...Casey..."I whispered flying over there, the room was dark and cold and I saw these spider webs covering the entire living room. I heard this eerie cracking...I felt this breath at the back of my neck...

_3...2...1_

I rolled out of the way, in time as something smashes the living room table, a giant gray spider, its head was a human head with one eye and fangs, it still had a table's leg in its mouth, shaking from side to side.

"Eeeeeeekkkkk! Spider!" I screamed, I swung my yoyo, hitting it in the head. It disappeared into the shadows.

"Well, that's impressive, no one has ever been able to avoid the man spider's attack," A familiar voice said, I turned to see Echidna sitting on the couch, playing with her dagger, she crossed her head, "I never thought I would meet a descendant of the Legendary **Sugiawa** Clan, and to think you were in front of me from the start." She smiled, I flipped over the Spider thing's attack, it shot webs at me and Echidna shooting daggers at me left and right, pinning me against a wall.

"Sugiawa Clan?" I was struggling against the daggers...pulling one by one.

"Oh, she never told you hah, oh that's rich," Echidna laughs, "Well, I would love to go into details but...The Boss wants your family line to end. So..." She snaps her fingers, and that thing reappeared right in front of me. As it hovered over me, ready for the bite, I grabbed a dagger and slashed at it. It backs away with a hiss, shooting web at me, I rolled again hiding behind the sofa.

"I don't understand? I thought your boss needed us all." I took a deep breath, " And what did you do to my family?" I held the dagger up.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're nice and snugged, I couldn't possibly kill them, I like to do it when everyone is here. It's true..but the Boss doesn't want to take chances but I don't see the big deal, a weakling like you can't be a threat. But what do I really care, a kill is a kill even if it's a pathetic one." The spider turned the sofa over, and I held my yoyo up. The Man Spider just smacked me right into Echidna's grip, she was pulling my hair.

"Pathetic it really was, you were easier than your father, at least he put up something, I wouldn't say a fight but something...And here I brought my little friend here, thinking you would be a handful like Belle and Momo, especially Belle."

"Belle?"

"Oh yes, she can be a handful...too bad you didn't inherit her **wisdom, **got me on my back in no time. Oh well," Echidna...I could feel her bringing the knife to my neck.

That's when I heard a crash, the creature was sent flying on its back.

"You gotta be kiddin me!" Brick yelled, "Do you always need my help?"

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you...that's all." I took a deep breath.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, I'm just..." She looks away, "I better get going to my next-" That's when I heard Sophie and Princess calling my name, "Besides, I think your fans want you back." She was smiled, she was gonna walk away.

"Ok, now or never, this is gonna be humiliating." I said to myself out loud and she turns around.

"What?"

I just grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss in front of everyone, I closed my eyes...to avoid the stares...my heart was hammering. I was surprised, she pulled me closer by my arm sleeves. She broke the kiss, she was blushing pink but then she looked furious. Just pulled me by the ears out of the room, past all the shocked girls. I thought I was in for it until I noticed her smiling.


End file.
